


Of Angel's and Men

by Soulmate_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Adorable Sam Winchester, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Overprotective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Underage Sam, Unrequited Love, Worried Gabe, Worried Sam, sastriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_Writer/pseuds/Soulmate_Writer
Summary: In a world of soulmates, you get your other half’s name written on your skin. In the rare cases, some lucky people get two. Sastriel.





	1. Gabriel's Mates

Having a soulmate is the best thing that could happen to a person. It made you feel a certain wholeness, like nothing else in the world mattered. It wasn’t unusual to have more than one soulmate either. When soulmates are born, their souls intertwine with another and create a perfect union. A name gets burned onto your skin and a bond is immediately formed between them. Nothing can break the bond but you can block it (which isn’t healthy for either mate). Sometimes your soulmates die before you meet them. It’s a painful feeling and you never really get over, even if you decide to be with someone else. Everyone has a soulmate though, they just might not be born in your time. Because of that, many people try to ignore the bond and be with people they think is best. Sometimes it lasts but, more than not, the souls find each other.

Gabriel remembered the day he got his soul mark. It was the day his baby brother Castiel was born. It was then he knew his baby bro would forever be a part of him. It didn’t disgust him or his family. They were all a bit proud that Cas would be protected for his whole life. Castiel was such a precious thing and Gabriel wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. One problem was, Gabriel didn’t know how to be a perfect soulmate and at the same time be a good brother. He turned to the second oldest brother, Lucifer.

Lucifer was bonded to the oldest of the family, Michael. Maybe it was a genetic thing since the same happened on their father’s sisters side. Mike and Lucy fought all the time yet you could tell they cared deeply for each other. Lucifer strictly told Gabriel to never ignore the bond. That was what caused some tension between the brothers. Michael tried ignoring his love for Lucifer, effectively casting his brother away, thinking it was all wrong. The pain of separation was all either could feel because the bond got so weak that it was a thin thread.  
Michael finally owned up and accepted Lucifer but the younger of the two still hasn’t forgiven him for it. Gabriel soon realized that to be a good brother was to be an even better mate. Castiel loved him and Gabe knew it well. Once he got the hang of being himself it was easier to accept their bond and let it prosper.

But something was missing.

Gabriel didn’t know what but he didn’t feel complete like he should. And he wasn’t the only one either. Castiel, now four (Gabriel is eight), came up to him one day, a very serious look on his face for one his age. Gabe could feel confusion through the bond and took a curious glance at his baby brother.

“What’s wrong Cassie?”

“I don’t know,” The blue-eyed child replied confused, crawling into Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel cuddled him close and nosed his hair. “I-I don’t feel right.”

“Whad’ya mean?”

“I don’t feel…full,” Castiel looked worried at his older brother, scared of the reaction. Gabe just smiled and Castiel relaxed.

“I feel it too,” Gabriel whispered, kissing the four-year old’s cheek.

“I thought soulmates meant full?”

Gabriel sighed and crossed his arms. He thought it did too. He had Castiel, why wouldn’t he feel complete? Why did he feel like something was missing? Picking Cas off his lap and onto his own feet, Gabe grabbed his hands and tugged the younger boy to their father’s room. Chuck, their dad, was a writer. Not a good one, but he managed to get them by. They were grateful and it wasn’t like they were poor. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael all had jobs and were getting ready for freshman and sophomore years of high school.

They were happy. That’s all that mattered.

“Dad?” Gabriel called quietly. If their dad was busy, he would leave and ask later but he hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Yes, Gabe?” Chuck peeked at them from over his computer. His eyes looked swollen and tired and a bit unfocused. Alcohol reached Gabriel’s nose and winced. Chuck’s soulmate Becky, the kid's mother, died when Castiel was two in a bad car crash. Chuck didn’t get drunk often but sometimes he needed to unwind. He wasn’t violent either, just a crier. He never blamed his boys, always showed he loved them and he kept them safe.

“Can you explain soulmates to us?” Gabriel felt guilty about asking but his need for answers was stronger than his sense of sensitivity.

Chuck looked at his youngest boys in confusion. They already knew all the concepts, what more did they want to know? “You already know boys.”

“Then why don’t I feel full?” Cas asked softly, looking sad and confused.

Chuck blinked in thought and rubbed his chin before leaning on his arm, “You don’t?”

“I love Cas, more than anything,” Gabriel reassured his dad quickly. “But I feel like something is missing. Another puzzle piece, a different color to our picture, something.”

Chuck smiled and ruffled his head of bedhead, “It sounds like you have another soulmate.”

“Another soulmate?!” Castiel looked at him with bright eyes filled with barely contained excitement. Gabriel mirrored his look.

“Yeah, we can have more than one soulmate. It’s really not that unheard of. Once this mate is born though, I think you’ll be perfectly happy.”

Both brothers looked at each other, happy that there wasn’t anything wrong with them. They just had another soulmate. The mere thought of it had them guessing back and forth what gender ( _It’s a girl Cas, No! It’s definitely a boy. A kid knows these things_ ), favorite color, food, etc. (and he wasn’t even born yet). Michael and Lucifer (mostly Lucifer) teased on how another scamp was going to be running around and they would be like the Golden Trio.

Six months later, a searing pain went through both boys. Gabriel felt it across his right wrist and Cas felt it right across his chest.

Sam Winchester had been born.

Gabriel traced the name with his fingers and smiled softly. He was about to say something to Cas when an overwhelming hit of sadness came from both ends of his bond. Cas looked like he was about to cry and trying to be strong about it.

“What’s wrong Cassie?” Gabriel asked, immediately pulling the boy into his chest. Castiel sniffed and nuzzled his older brother.

“Are you gonna love him more than me?”

“What? Cas, what are you talking about!” Gabriel demanded, making his younger sibling face him. “Why would you think that?”

Castiel just shrugged and wiped his eyes.

“Cas I’m never going to love Sam more or less than you. I love you both equally. I always will,” Cas smiled and nodded. Pure honesty and love spread through the bond and Cas felt silly for even considering Gabe would leave him.

With a sniffled laugh, he said, “Told ya it was a boy.”

Gabe ruffled his younger brother’s hair and kissed his cheek. “Yes, you did,” Sam’s bond felt so sad (which isn’t surprising, he was just born. Babies cry) and Gabe didn’t like it.

“Gabe?” Cas muttered, playing with his shirt.

“Yea buddy?”

“I don’t like that he’s sad,” Gabe smiled and pulled Cas closer to him.

“Me either. Remember how to send emotions through the bond?” At his mate’s nod, he continued. “Send some calming feelings Cassie. He’s just a baby right now so he won’t be in control of most of his emotions.”

Gabriel relaxed as he felt Castiel’s bond, that was connected with him, also connect with Sam. Sending the emotions over, Gabe could get a small feel for how big Sam was and cooed softly.

“He’s so small!” Cas whispered in awe, eyes closed like he was imagining what Sam looked like.

“I know,” Gabe jumped as something hard slammed into their bond. By Cas’ jump, he felt it too. The feeling of confusion came flooding into his soul. Another was pure innocence and it was attacking his heart. It filled him up and Cas giggled brightly.

Gabriel was whole.


	2. Sammy's Side

Sam grew up similar to his mates yet very different. Sam had siblings, only one though. His father lost his soulmate too. But unlike Chuck who cared for his boys and only getting drunk once every few months, John Winchester got drunk every night. He couldn't get over Mary's death and blamed Sam. Mary had died giving birth to her little Angel. John hated Sam for it and often verbally abused the child. Sam's older brother, Dean, on the other hand, loved Sam with all his soul. He thought of the baby as his mom's last gift to him.

John was a mean man after Mary died and he became cold and distant, having Dean practically raise Sam. Neither brothers minded but it was still a lot of stress to be thrust upon two children. Sam questioned to Dean once who the two-people written on his skin was. Lifting up his shirt, he showed Dean the name across his left hipbone, Gabriel, and then the one on his right collarbone, Castiel.

"Those are your soulmates, Sammy!" Dean smiled at his four-year-old brother, gently tickling the smaller boy's hip.

"Nohoho De!" Sam giggled, twisting away from his brother. Two bursts of happiness flooded through Sam, making him gasp in surprise. He grabbed his chest and relished in the warmth surrounding him.

"You're feeling through the bond," Dean explained, grinning wider at how happy Sam looked. "Send something back."  
Sam squeezed his eyes shut and tried sending happiness back but felt his own curiosity get shifted through. One of the bonds was amused and the other was almost laughing like. Sam giggled too and looked up at Dean.

"They're happy De!"

"I would think so. Your special Sammy!"

"Why?" Sam looked up curiously at his brother.

"Because you have two mates. That means you have double love," Dean said. Sammy looked so wide-eyed and adorable before grabbing Dean's hands and looking at the forearm.

_Lisa Braeden._

"See, she's my soulmate," Dean spoke with as much love as an eight-year-old could and brushed his forearm gently. "Someday Sammy, we are going to meet them and then we can start our life."

Sam believed his brother's not-exact-promise and held onto hope every time he could. Things didn't look up though for him. When Sam turned ten, John decided that more physical punishments sufficed better than just verbal ones. Dean took most of the beatings from John, trying to help Sam but even the little boy couldn't be saved from John's cruel punishment.

Sam was curled up in his bed after one harsh thrashing and felt the tears drizzle down his cheeks. His soulmates sent worried graces (as Sam liked to call them) into his bond and Sam sobbed a bit harder. No matter what his father said, two people in the world loved him and he knew it. He wouldn't break. Dean walked in with a black eye and busted lip and smiled tightly at his baby brother.

"How'd you do it?" Sam asked quietly. Dean looked at him confused and Sam stated more clearly, "How do you close the bond?"

"Sammy…"

"You do it to prevent Lisa from feeling your pain. I don't want my mates worrying about me too. I don't want them to get hurt. Please, Dean!" Sam used the puppy dog eyes and Dean slowly caved in.

It was for the better too because the beatings grew worse. Sometimes, John even withheld food from the boys. Sam grew more tired every day and finally mastered closing the bond.

Gabriel and Castiel couldn't feel anymore from him.

When Dean turned 15 a year later, he met Lisa Braeden. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and bright brown eyes. Dean was out of the house more and John grew harsher with Sam. He didn't tell his big brother though. Dean was finally happy and Sam couldn't take that away. Dean had done so much for his little brother, Sam wanted to repay the favor.

Sam was a little jealous of Dean for finding Lisa. He shouldn't have been but he was, even though Sam was happy aswell. He wondered what it was like, to find the love (or loves in Sam's case) of his life and to be saved. Sometimes at night, Sam will open the bond and caress his mates tenderly before falling asleep. Sometimes they wake and feel for him too. Sam imagines their graces like huge angel wings that blanket on top of him. It makes him feel safe and happy but in the morning, he shuts himself away to protect them.

When Dean turned 18 he left with Lisa, leaving Sam to defend himself. He was ok with that though. Dean was finally away! He was safe! Dean would have taken Sam with him if he could but Sam understood. First, Dean needed to get a steady job and home with Lisa. Then he could go and get him from John but it was going to take a while. If Dean called Social Services now, Sam would be forced through foster care until Dean could reach the stability required. Sam rather stay with John then the foster system.  
Sam was getting tired, he came to realize. He was tired of the harsh words and was tired of the pain he felt. But hope was bright in him. He didn't care that he was beaten into oblivion, he didn't mind the cruel words John threw at him. Dean says they're not true, his soulmates obviously don't believe them either (even after all the times he closed them off) so John's words don't matter. Sam smiled anyway because he isn't going to give up.

Dean always told Sam he was special and soon the people around him saw it too. Sam was kind to everyone he meets, no matter what background. He gives no indication of what happens behind closed doors. He learns to take care of others than worrying about himself. Dean was gone now and Sam knew he had to be a man. The 14-year-old was tall now, just under John's chin. Since he was starved as a child, he didn't shoot up like a bean pole but thinned out all the same.

He had floppy hair and the most adorable puppy eyes. Other's tried to ask him out but he always replied that he was waiting for his mates. It was sweet and many people adored Sam for that. He was a pillar of positivity and not all of it was fake. He lets himself get sad but won't fall into depression. He hasn't been pushed that far but Sam won't acknowledge how close he was to the edge, in favor of smiling and keeping everyone around him happy. Sometimes when he gains enough courage, he tries getting through to John.

"I know you're upset but you can't keep doing this to yourself," Sam muttered, picking up beer bottles from the floor. "I never knew mom."

John's eyes flashed dangerously at Sam but the kid continued, subconsciously closing off his bond.

"And I will never understand what you lost, but dad. Do you think mom would want this?"

John lunged himself at Sam and grabbed him by the front of his hoodie. Sam yelped in surprise as he was lifted off the ground and clawed at his dad's hand.

"You don't talk about her! Don't talk about her like that!" John shoved Sam into the wall effectively bashing his head into the peeling paint. Dropping Sam onto the floor, he stumbled back to his chair, too drunk to do much else. Sam touched the back of his head and winced. It wasn't bleeding but he was gonna bruise badly.

"Ok. Maybe tomorrow then," Sam replied, gazing sadly at his dad.

Dean told Sam once that mom always said to have courage and be kind so that's what Sam did. He didn't hate John, even though he probably should, but he couldn't hate him. He understands that losing your soulmate is the worst pain possible and Sam knew that if he wasn't here then Mary probably would still be alive, but he didn't dwell on those facts. Sam knew Mary loved him even if she never told him personally. He could feel it and that's what drove him to keep going.

Sam knew he would find his soulmates one day, he just had to have courage and be kind, just like his mom.


	3. Moving Foreword

Castiel gazed at his father with big blue eyes filled with confusion. His four other brothers were with him, also looking a bit lost. Chuck rubbed the back of his head wearily and tried adding jazz hands to his former statement.

“We’re moving?” Michael repeated, still looking lost on the uptake.

“Yep! My new series finally kicked off. They sent the money in and I’ve decided that staying here isn’t healthy.”

“But its California…,” Raphael stated. Chuck sighed and rubbed his hands together.

“I feel like we need to take a break from this place you know? If you don’t like where we move, we can always come back after Cas finishes high school,” Chuck amended. Gabriel snickered, hand curling around his little brother’s waist.

“Cas only has one year left.”

“Exactly! So, what does it matter? You don’t like the school anyway.”

Castiel sighed and shook his head in amusement. His family was ridiculous. Usually, you wait till you kid finishes his last year before moving but…oh well. It was true though. He didn’t like his school. He did four years ago, but Gabriel was there four years ago, so that might have been the reason. 

“Alright,” Cas agreed finally. “Where are we moving too?”

“Lawrence, Kansas.”

Chuck was greeted by silence. The oldest boys looked at him in disbelief while his two youngest looked contemplative. Gabriel shrugged, at last, clasping his hand into Cas’s and dragging him upstairs.

“We’ll start packing.”

Just like that, the other boys started moving to their own rooms to do the same. Chuck blinked a couple more times, half-heartedly fighting the urge to drink. Ducking into the kitchen he grabbed a Jack Daniels and drank straight from the bottle. A whole family move would be fine. Michael (26), Lucifer (25), Raphael (24) and now Gabriel (22) haven’t started college yet and preferred to stay at home. They weren’t anti-social, Gabe just didn’t want to leave Cas all alone while he finished school. Chuck didn’t know why the three oldest didn’t go but he wasn’t complaining. 

Three weeks later, the family left sunny California for the more calming weather of Kansas. Gabriel mentioned more times than Chuck could remember that is there was a tornado, he wasn’t going to go to some midget land to kill a witch.

_“I’m just saying!” Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms. “Why waste all this charm and charisma for witch hunting?”_

Castiel didn’t mind the move at all. He actually liked to travel and hoped that once he finished school (which Gabe was making him finish) then the two of them could go look for their mate. Cas wanted to know what his favorite color was, his worst fears, how ticklish he was, what were his favorite childhood memories. Castiel wanted to know it all! He knew Gabriel felt the urge too, which is why he didn’t mind the move. It was a start.

The house wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either. It was a normal looking two-story house. Chuck told them that the upstairs was all theirs and the five of them fought to find the biggest out of four rooms. Lucifer beat them all their and claimed it as his and Michaels room. That left one room open and decided it would be a guest room. It wasn’t small, it was normal looking with a nice window that looked into the backward fields.

Castiel chose the room with the largest window, leaving Raphael with the other singular room. Gabriel laid down on the bed and smiled. It was soft and all but he couldn’t wait until his and Castiel’s normal mattress showed up. It was a king-size, as they had to fit three people on it eventually. Cas let out a small sigh, making Gabe look at his brother with a frown.

“What’s wrong love?”

“He blocked it again,” Castiel replied, walking to the bed and falling into his older brother’s arms. Gabriel sighed as well, having already felt the bond close earlier.

“It’s ok.” _No, it wasn’t._

“Why won’t he let us feel him?”

“I don’t know.” _I don’t know if I want to either._

“I hope he’s ok.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” _Please don’t prove me wrong._

Castiel gazed at Gabriel and the older man knew that Cas didn’t believe him. Gabriel pushed Cas further into his chest and rested his head on the top of the ebony black, ruffled hair. Both stayed in silence until it was dinner time.

Castiel started school two weeks later, as it was the end of Summer. Gabriel was both excited and put out. That meant only 12 months till they can find their third half but also 12 months of only half of Cas’ attention. It wasn’t a fun situation. Castiel had laughed at him, claiming he was needy and Gabriel agreed full heartedly that he needs his brother otherwise he would lose his mind.

“Don’t worry. Soon,” Cas whispered sweetly in his ear before placing a gentle kiss on Gabriel’s lips.

Yes, soon indeed.

Two weeks passed rather quickly and Gabriel was already driving Castiel to Lawrence Free State High School. He pulled right up front and watched the ebony haired man gather his things. Castiel leaned forward and kissed Gabriel, hand coming to caress the caramel eyed man’s cheek before pulling away and stepping out of the car.

“I will pick you up at 3 pm, ok?”

“See you then!” Cas waved before walking to the front office. He got looks from other students as he was the new kid, and he avoided the looks he got for other reasons. Castiel knew he was attractive but he didn’t care as long as he had Sam and Gabriel’s approval (which he knew he got ½ approves). The lady at the front office was very kind and handed him his schedule and locker combination.   
Castiel easily navigated his way around the school and found his locker 10 minutes later. It was a full body locker and a pretty shade of light blue. He quickly opened it and placed a few things his brothers gave him (pictures of Gabriel and Him, Michael and Lucifer, a selfie of Raphael and even a picture of all four of them, smiling together). Getting one of his notebooks and a folder full of paper out of his backpack, he yelped as someone slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

Dizzily looking up, he blinked at beautiful hazel eyes with golden speckles staring at him with concern.

“I am so so sorry!” The boy said, voice conveying his concern and embarrassment. The smaller body removed himself off Cas --which made him frown at the loss of body heat-- and held out a hand. The boy pulled Castiel off the floor and scurried to pick up his paper and notebook. Shyly, the boy smiled and handed him the folder. “Again, I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s alright,” Castiel answered immediately. He took in the smaller boy with awe and tightened his grip on his itinerary. The boy was thin yet held a bit of muscle along his torso and arms, he had floppy brown hair that parted in the center with waves to the side. He had pink blossom lips and little beauty spots on his face.  
The boy nodded and glanced at Cas’ timetable before smiling. “I have art last period too! I’ll see you then!” The boy waved before hurrying off to whatever class he had. Castiel watched and felt a warmth spread throughout his body. 

He found their missing half. ****


	4. Blue Eyes

Sam didn’t know why but that Monday morning felt like an incredibly good day. His father was still sleeping when he got ready for school and even after he finished breakfast. He saved some in the microwave for his dad and scribbled a note before hiking to the new high school. Sam was now a little nervous. Because of his amazing test scores, the teachers decided that he would be a Sophomore instead of a Freshman like most of his friends. They teased him playfully but ultimately congratulated him (which was more then what his father did). 

Sam got his itinerary fairly quickly and went to his lockers. He was greeted by the older kids and his classmates. Sam’s day was already starting out amazing. The warning bell was going to ring in five minutes he noted and his class was on the other side of the campus so, with a wave, he left. Running through the halls wasn’t the best ideas but Sam managed to slip through the crowd.

Until he knocked into someone.

The person, a man (he decided), was bigger than him and had a lot more muscle. He was warm too and Sam fit perfectly on his chest. Before Sam could dive into it anymore, he quickly stood up, apologies spilling out of his mouth.

“I am so so sorry!” Sam held out his hand which the older boy took a few seconds later. Helping him stand, Sam, marveled at how the hand held his own perfectly. Sam then started picking up the scattered papers and notebook the man dropped when Sam knocked him down.

How _embarrassing!_

“Again, I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Sam’s answer was kinds sheepish and glanced at the beautiful blue eyes gazing so intently at him.

“It’s alright.” 

Sam smiled shyly and couldn’t help but glance at the itinerary clenched in the slightly callused hand. He tried finding a name and figured if he kept looking it would be rude and came across a different set of information.

“I have art last period too! See you then!” Sam waved and took off again, wincing as the warning bell blared. He made it to his homeroom, Spanish 2, and sat in a random seat in the middle. He didn’t particularly sit in the front and he hated being in the back so the middle fits Sam perfectly. He couldn’t really pay attention to what the teacher was saying, first-day stuff wasn’t all that important anyway. He let his mind drift to his bond and let it open for a bit. It was getting to be a bit painful to keep it closed for so long so he decided to give it a break.

Almost immediately, his two mates latched onto it, their graces flickered with worry at his soul. He sent back calming motions along with apologetic feels. In return, they sent happiness and comfort. Sam relaxed, letting the feeling wash over him like a typhoon.

He almost missed when the bell rang.

Lunch came faster than Sam expected. His father wasn’t awake to give him money and he wasn’t allowed to take from the wallet so he stuck with one of the free green apples. He loved apples, they were his favorite fruit and quite possibly his favorite food.  Sam easily found a few of his friends and sat down, looking at the other tables. He noticed farther down, the senior table and Mr. Blue Eyes was sitting there.

Senior, huh? Didn’t surprise Sam. No one can be that good looking and be a freshman. Sam let his eyes linger before munching on his apple again. His friend Ash was inhaling two burgers and two fries and a root beer. He offered some to Sam who only took two swigs from the soda before claiming he was full. 

And he was, honestly.

 He just wasn’t used to eating a lot. Jess gave him a slightly disapproving look before Brady grabbed her attention from Sam. Said boy smiled thankfully at Brady and threw his trash away. Two more periods left then he could go back and take care of John again. Maybe even give Dean a call. His big brother hasn’t called for almost three weeks now but Sam understood. Dean was busy trying to keep a job and Sam was grateful his brother was trying so hard for him. Or at least, that’s what Sam tried telling himself.

_It’s because you're worth it Sammy,_ Dean would say with that rare smile on his face. And Sam would smile back and hug his brother tightly. Dean would pretend to hate it but would hold with just as much force. _You sure do love your chick-flick moments, dontcha?_

God, he missed Dean. Sam shook his head out of his stupor and headed to his Algebra 2 class. Math was a strong subject for Sam and he always enjoyed figuring out how equations worked and how to apply them to any sort of problem. It was fun. 

And he was a bit of a nerd, sue him.

Class went by fast and soon Sam was strolling into the art room, searching for blue eyes. He wasn’t there yet so Sam settled in a chair off to the side, by the windows. He loved the outdoors. It was so open and he felt free from all responsibility and from his father’s punishments. It just felt right. He barely noticed how someone slipped into the seat across from him.

“Hey,” A semi-familiar voice spoke. Sam jumped and looked at the blue-eyed stranger with wide eyes before smiling, shoulders relaxing.

“Hi,” Dammit he sounded breathless. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Blue eyes sounded so sincere, Sam flushed an adorable pink and scratched the back of his head.

“No, it’s ok.”

Blue eyes smiled kindly, intense eyes still boring into his soul. Sam could feel heat wrap around his heart and gulped, feeling the bond pulse. It was a weird sensation but it wasn’t unwanted. Sam never felt complete before but now, he felt half full. Sam had a sudden thought in his head and he blushed even darker, glancing shyly at Blue eyes.

“What did you say your name was again?”

“I didn’t.”

The older man leaned down and tilted his head, he seemed so entranced with Sam. Said boy never had this kind of attention before. Only from Dean until said brother was 15 and was occupied with Lisa. Sam felt…special, like he was the only thing that mattered to this blue-eyed man. Sam let his bond convey his nervousness and slight anticipation. Immediately the younger of the two bonds he had soothed him.

They didn’t have a chance to do much else as class started and their first assignment was a creative piece. They had to draw what innocence would look like. Anything that conveyed innocence, what they associated it with.

Castiel immediately thought of when Sam was born. The pure confusion and innocence that radiated from the bond. Sam thought of love, the love he felt for his two mates, even though he hasn’t met them yet. The innocence of a first love can never be tarnished. They worked in silence until the end of the day. Sam had to get home or else John will have his ass. He waved goodbye to Blue eyes who looked a bit panicked as he left and walked home steadily. He didn’t have homework so he’d probably have to clean up the house and make sure his dad didn’t die of alcohol poisoning.   
Castiel watched as the boy from that morning hurried along and knew he probably wouldn’t catch him until tomorrow. With a sigh, Castiel went to his locker and started heading to the parking lot where Gabe would be waiting. And so, he was. The blonde gave him a bright smile and started talking animatedly about how Sam seemed to be opening up to their bond more.

“I mean, that was the most I’ve felt of him since he was little!”  

It was sad how true that was. But then Castiel remembered the boy from the lockers and art class and felt the familiar warmth wrap around him.

“Gabriel…I think I found him.”

Gabriel was silent for a second, taking in the words before pulling off to the side of the road and stared straight ahead. Castiel blinked confused and tilted his head. This wasn’t usual Gabriel behavior.

“Are you being serious?” Gabriel asked, no humor in his voice.

“You think I would joke about this?”

“No,” Gabriel turned, a smile shining brighter than the stars. “No, I don’t. That’s why I was asking.”

Castiel grinned and Gabriel cupped Cas’ cheeks, smashing their lips together. It sorta hurt but they didn’t care, just relishing that they may have found their missing piece.


	5. Meet and Greet

“I want to meet him,” Gabriel said a few minutes after they got back on the road. Both were still on the high of actually being in the same place as their soul mate.

“I still have to find out his name.”

“We know his name,” Gabriel pointed out as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

“But this boy doesn’t. If he is our Sam- “

“He is.”

“-then we need our meeting to be perfect!” Castiel exclaimed, exiting the car and walking into the house. Gabriel nodded, rubbing his chin with thought.

“What are you two blabbering about?” A voice asked from the living room couch. The boys didn’t even know they walked over there. Lucifer was sitting in Michael’s lap, leaning against the arm of the couch, head against Michael’s shoulder and feet dangling on the rest of the couch. Michael had an arm tossed around Lucifer’s waist, effectively keeping him in place and another around his shoulders.

“Cas found our mate!”

“I  _think_  I found our mate.”

The brothers looked at their younger ones in shock before smiling brightly at them. Lucifer jumped up and dragged them both into a hug. Michael was more subdued and patted them both on the head.

_“CONGRATS!”_  Lucifer shouted, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I wanna meet this kid!”

“So, do I!” Gabriel agreed.

“And you will,” Cas sighed, ruffling his black hair. “I just have to make sure it’s really him.”

“It is him,” Gabriel stated.

“How’d you know?”

“You wouldn’t have told me unless you found him.” 

Gabriel was right there. Castiel wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t have the slightest clue that the boy was Sam Winchester. Gabriel smiled at the consideration taking part on Cas’ face and rubbed his hands together.

“What does he look like?”

Both Gabe and Lucifer looked like excited puppies. Michael tried to look like he didn’t care but it was obvious he was interested. 

“He has the most beautiful hazel eyes,” Cas started, thinking about the adorable kid. “They had gold specks in them, five each eye I think.”

“You got that close to him?!” Gabe shouted, eyes wide and a buzz going through the bond.

“He sorta knocked me over,” Cas shrugged. Lucifer snorted and shook his head in amusement while Michael rolled his eyes.

“Only you Cas.”

“Keep going!”

“Ok, ok. He has adorable brown hair. He looks like a puppy! It’s sorta long and it has little curls on the ends. He’s tallish, not a lot bigger than me and a freshman, I think. He is eye to eye with me,” Castiel explained, leaning on the palm of his hand. “He so skinny though.”

“You seemed worried,” Gabriel muttered.

“Being that tall yet I could probably pick him up easily. It’s not a healthy weight,” The four of them were silent before Cas smiled again. “He’s an artist.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, has talent too.”

“I want to meet him so bad!” Gabriel sighed, crossing his arms. Castiel easily maneuvered himself on Gabriel’s lap, making the older boy cuddle him.

“You will, soon.”

\---

Sam sat on his bed, finished with his chores and messing with the buttons on his phone. It wasn’t a cool touchscreen, just a simple flip phone. He only had three contacts but that was ok. Ash, Dean and his Dad were the only people he would have to call anyway. Sam was debating on calling his brother. He was confused, excited and worried all rolled into one. He thinks he found his mate.

Problem was, he didn’t know what to do.

He only found one of them and it made him want to search the whole earth for the other. Sam flipped the phone open again and sighed. Well, here goes nothing. Dialing his brother, Sam waited for Dean to pick up like he always did after the second ring.

He didn’t.

Sam waited and waited and waited.

_Hey, this is Dean Winchester. You know what to do._

That was weird. Dean always answers his phone. Always. Sam tried again.

_Hey, this is Dean Winchester. You know what-_

And again.

_Hey, this is Dean Winchester. You-_

And again.

_Hey, this is Dean-_

And again.

_Hey, th-_

Sam stared at the phone in his hands with a frown. Dean never ignores his calls. Ever. Sam needed Dean right now to tell him what to do, how to act, how to proceed with these new people about to enter Sam’s life. Should he even get his mate involved? He already blocked the bond so they both wouldn’t get hurt but, now one of them was in his line of sight.

He touched his mate.

He knocked his mate over.

_Oh god, he knocked his mate over!_

Sam blushed beet red and buried his face in his pillow. How embarrassing! But Blue eyes didn’t seem that upset. Maybe a little out of it, then again so was Sam. But which one was it? Sam walked to his mirror and stripped off his shirt. Ignoring the bruises that littered his skin, he looked at his collarbone and hip. 

_Castiel._  

That seemed to fit better but he won’t know until he asks. Wow, that’s so nerve wrecking! The mere thought that maybe he is right there, so close. But what about the other? Where was he? Sam didn’t think that the other would be that far behind. Honestly, he was going to have to be patient.

Sam doesn’t like being patient.

Yet, he keeps his mouth shut and waits for the next day.

\---

The next day was much the same as the one before. Sam didn’t run into Blue eyes ( _Castiel_ , his mind supplied) but he was waiting for art with excitement. It was lunch period and Sam was with Ash, Brady, and Jess when he felt someone standing over him. Tilting his head back, Sam squeaked in shock as Blue eyes met his hazel. Twisting around, Sam blinked up at the ebony haired man with slight awe.

“May I join you?” Blue eyes asked. Sam nodded mutely and shoved himself closer to Ash to let Blue eyes sit. He caught eyes with his friends and gave a slightly frantic shrug. Dean didn’t answer his calls, Sam didn’t know what to do! “Is that all your having?”

“W-What?” Sam blinked at the disapproving tone blue-eyes spoke in.

“Is that all your having for lunch?” He repeated, pointing to Sam’s apple.

“Uh, yeah. I-I don’t have money.” 

Castiel frowned and moved himself and his plate closer to Sam. Sam blushed a bright red and looked shyly up at Cas. Said man held out a half of his PB&J sandwich to Sam who hesitantly took it. Castiel stared at Sam until he took a small bite. Once he was satisfied that Sam would continue eating, he returned to eating the other half.

Sam’s friends exchanged glances, small smiles forming on their faces. Jess sneakily moved closer to Cas and stared.

That was all she did!

Stare.

It was fucking creepy and finally got Castiel’s attention. He gazed at her, eyes unnaturally cold instead of the warmth he looked Sam with.

“What’s your name?” She asked politely.

“Castiel.”

Sam choked on the sandwich, coughing harshly into his hand. Ash immediately started patting Sam’s back, looking highly amused.

“Breathe Sam! Breathe! I really don’t want to explain to Dean how you died by a sandwich.”

“Written on his tombstone, Death by Delicious Samwich,” Brady chuckled. "Haha, get it?" The two boys laughed and Sam, who was red in the face, glared and punched Ash in the shoulder.

“I hate you.”

“Ow! Why didn’t you hit Brady? He was laughing too!”

“I can’t reach Brady!”

“Leave that to me,” Jess smirked, eagerly punching Brady in the arm. The boy yelped in pain and whined in annoyance. 

Sam jumped a bit as a hand caressed his back with soothing touches instead of the harsh patting from Ash. Castiel was eyeing him with worry and Sam flushed darker.

“Sam?” Castiel whispered softly. 

“I’m ok!” Sam blinked as Castiel stood. The ebony haired man motioned for Sam to follow. Sam jumped up, hissing as he banged his knee against the table and followed his mate. Castiel lead them to one of the boys’ bathrooms and stood by the sinks. Sam awkwardly gazed at Cas and tilted his head. Suddenly Cas shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Sam’s eyes widened and he stepped back in shock.

“W-What are you doing?!”

Castiel didn’t answer until the shirt fell off his shoulders. Sam tried not to gawk, he really did, but he was failing miserably. His eyes wandered to a stop at the center of Cas’ chest. His name was in a dark scrawl, like a tattoo. It was beautiful on Castiel’s pale skin. Glancing up, he noticed the name Gabriel across his shoulder.

“I wanted to prove to you that you are my mate.”

“I believe you,” Sam whispered, shyly shrugging off his jacket and lowering a small portion of his shirt around his neck. Castiel gazed at the cursive format of his name long Sam’s collarbone. He leaned down slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to it, moving to inhale Sam’s scent on his neck before kissing the side of his head. Sam wasn’t tense like he thought he’d be. Castiel’s touch relaxed him and he felt like home.

Castiel helped Sam put his jacket on and started buttoning his own shirt, shrugging his trench coat back on as well. Castiel looked at Sam and couldn’t help but wonder where Gabriel’s name was. As if knowing what he was thinking, Sam moved the bottom of his shirt up a little and Castiel saw, right on the bone of the hip was Gabriel’s beautiful name.

“Do you know where he is?” Sam asked before clarifying, “Gabriel, I mean.”

“Yes, I do,” Cas answered, smiling at the shine coming into Sam’s eyes. They migrated out of the bathroom and into the slowly filling hallways. “He is my brother.”

“Oh,” Sam muttered. Cas turned, eyes concerned and fear creeping into the bond.

“Is that a problem?”

“No! Not at all!” Sam reassured, honesty in his eyes. “Is it a problem for you?”

Castiel stared at Sam before leaning down and once again kissing his head. Sam smiled and could feel the heat pool at his cheeks. He already couldn’t get enough of Cas’s affection.

“No, we are perfectly fine. Gabriel really wants to meet you.”

Sam blinked with shock before his smiled brightened, “I would be happy to meet him.”

“I’ll introduce you two after Art class.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam awkwardly shuffled as they were in the middle of the crossroads. Sam suddenly kissed Cas on the cheek and smiled adorably, giving a wave and taking off toward his math class. “I’ll see you later!”

“Yes, see you,” Cas stared after him and pressed a hand to his cheek, feeling happiness bubble from his and Sam’s bond. Gabriel gave an envious poke and Castiel could imagine him pouting. It made the man laughed before he left the crossroads to go to AP World History.

Art class couldn’t come faster because as soon as Sam walked into the room, Cas was right behind him, guiding him to their seats. Instead of sitting across from Sam, Cas sat next to him, making sure they were close enough, their knees were touching. It might sound unreasonable but Cas just found his last puzzle piece, he wasn’t losing him anytime soon.

Art went by, they finished their drawings of innocence and Sam blushed when Cas told him what he drew.

“I remember feeling how small you were with the bond and I pictured in my head what you looked like for years.”

“Did I meet your expectations?”

“Better. Your better than anything I could ever hope to imagine,” Sam giggled and shook his head.

“You just met me; you don’t know me.”

“Gabe and I are going to find out every single detail about you. Everything. But we will discuss this when Gabriel is here too,” Castiel explained, watching Sam’s delicate movements as he drew a heart in wisps of different colors of light.

The bell rang and this time, Sam waited for Cas.


	6. What's up, Buttercup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I'm sorry -_-

Gabriel was pacing outside his car, hair a slight frazzle from the normal looking style. The bell had rung a few minutes ago, and Castiel wasn’t here yet. That meant neither was Sam. Gabriel was never a patient person, sure he was laid back but he wasn’t patient at all. If he wanted something, then he would try his hardest to get it in any way possible. And he wanted Sam.

But Sam wasn’t there yet.

Glancing up, Gabriel relaxed as he saw the familiar trench coat of Castiel. A slightly smaller figure was walking beside him, holding a landscaped way paper. Gabriel’s heart caught in his throat as the smaller figure turned his attention to the caramel eyed man. The bond sizzled as all three drew closer together and a feeling of peace washed over them. 

“Hi,” Sam whispered shyly, a nervous smile on his face.

“What’s up, buttercup?” _What the hell Gabe? Why would you say that?! Gahhh, idiot._

Castiel snorted, rolling his eyes while Sam giggled, cheeks a rosy pink. The older man’s stance relaxed and he smiled kindly at the smaller boy.

“I’m Gabriel, you can call me Gabe,” He held out his right hand and Sam shook it, glancing at his name on the slightly tanned wrist. 

“I’m Sam,” Gabriel lifted Sam’s hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it. Castiel came behind Sam and rubbed his hip through the shirt. Sam took a deep breath, taking in the feeling. He never felt this safe before, this happy. He never wanted it to stop. Gabriel suddenly pulled them both tightly into him, breathing in their scents and humming in delight.

Sam smelled like vanilla and strawberries, sweet and innocent. Castiel smelled like blueberries and sugar, more matured but innocent all the same. Gabriel’s own scent was cinnamon and apples. It was a perfect combination. Sam pulled away after a few seconds and felt a smile form on his face, even without his permission. It was just there. The fact that Sam had a helpless smile on his face made Cas and Gabe overjoyed with happiness. Checking the time, disappointment filled Sam as he realized he needed to head home.

“It was…amazing to finally meet you. Both of you,” Sam blushed. “Together. I’ve been waiting so long and all I feel is relief. But, I need to head home.”

“Your mother or father picking you up?” Castiel asked, stopping Gabriel from offering to drive their young mate, just in case he got rejected. Sam shook his head, hitching his backpack higher on his shoulder.

“No, I walk home. It’s not that far.”

“Let me drive you home,” Gabriel said immediately. He had a determined expression on his kind face, caramel eyes practically glowing with excitement. Sam giggled and nodded with a shrug.

“Why not?”

Castiel felt his chest warm up and rushed to the passenger’s side of the door. He opened it and offered it to Sam who blinked and smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Gabriel returned to the driver’s seat and started the car while Castiel moved to the seat behind Sam. The youngest boy tried not to notice the looks they both gave him and could feel his cheeks burn with the attention, quietly telling Gabe his address. Gabriel chuckled making Sam duck his head.

“So Sammich, what’s your favorite type of music?”

“Sammich?” Both Cas and Sam asked. Gabriel just shrugged with a pink flush. Sam bit his lip looking thoughtful and sighed. “Uh, Elvis is pretty legit I guess.”

“Really?” Castiel asked surprised. “I thought you would have liked stuff more this century.”

“I was influenced at an early age,” Sam admitted, thinking back to the times Dean would use Elvis or Led Zeppelin to keep his mind off their father. “My favorite band though is Pearl Jam or Our Lady Peace.”

“What about favorite color?” Cas asked.

“I love blue.”

“Favorite food?”

“Salads, healthy stuff. I mostly eat it so my dad would eat healthy too but sometimes we get cheeseburgers and fries and I tolerate it. What about you guys?”

Castiel looked at Gabriel then back to Sam, deciding to start.   
“I like the color orange. I also like eating healthy but sandwiches are the best because you can do practically anything with them. My favorite song is This Song Remains the Same.”

“I love sugar. Anything from candy, to ice cream to just anything with sugar, I love it,” Gabriel announced, pulling into the driveway of Sam’s house. “Healthy stuff is ok but you can’t go wrong with sugar. I like Zeppelin, he’s cool. I don’t have a favorite song or band though. I like blue too, though. It reminded me of Castiel's eyes, and now sometimes yours," He chuckled softly, showing he noticed Sam's eyes changing colors.

Sam and Cas fought down a blush and chuckled quietly. Sam opened his door and stepped out, grabbing his backpack and smiling at his mates.

“I…I loved talking to you guys and just seeing you made me so happy. I-I want to do this again if you don’t mind. I want to spend time with you and get to know you more.”

“Aww Sammich, we do too,” Gabriel cooed, grinning widely. “I’ll drive you home from school tomorrow ok? Do you want me to pick you up from here too?”

“No, no its ok. I wouldn’t mind you driving me home though,” Sam said. Both boys eagerly agreed and Sam closed the car door. Cas crawled into Sam’s spot and both watched as the teen made his way into the house. Gabriel turned to Castiel and kissed him hard, hand coming up to play with the younger male’s hair.

“Do you feel complete now?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Sam easily slipped passed his father who was sleeping in the recliner chair. Taking a moment to gaze at the stressfully tired lines on his face, Sam covered his dad with a blanket and settled into his room. Flopping on the bed, Sam squealed (though he won’t admit it) into his pillow, happiness leaking out. Sam reached for his phone and dialed Dean’s number, sure his brother would answer.

_Hey, this is Dean Winchester. You know what to do._

Sam stared at the blank screen and ended to call. Why won’t Dean answer? Did something happen? They would have been told if something happened so why the hell was Dean ignoring his calls? What if-What if Dean forgot about Sam. Life with Lisa must be amazing, he didn’t have to worry about a pain in the ass little brother, just her. Dean must actually enjoy taking care of Lisa whereas he was forced to take care of Sam.

He honestly couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed by his older sibling. Did Dean not want him anymore? Sam looked up to Dean since he was four years old; Dean was his life for years. He remembered thinking Dean hung the moon and put up the stars just for him. Where did all that feeling go? Sam sighed, hitting the red button to hang up before flopping on his back. If Dean didn’t want anything to do with Sam, that was fine. If he wanted a normal life away from his brother, done. Sam would stop calling. He had Castiel and Gabriel now and he is gonna do whatever it takes to ensure that they stay with him.


	7. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied child abuse at the end of the chapter

Sam anxiously rolled on the back of his heels. John was out, Sam didn’t know where and didn’t want to worry about it at the moment. He was nervous yet very very excited. It was his first date with his two mates, simple and nothing too extravagant but he knew it would be perfect. Sam nearly giggled at how both older boys fumbled with their words when asking him, while also trying to put up an air of nonchalance.

“ _I mean, it’s no big deal,” Gabriel sniffed, glancing at Cas in the rearview mirror before turning his head slightly to Sam. “We can totally do something else- “  
_

_“Maybe a nice restaurant,” Castiel interrupted him, a nervous tick in his brow. “Or the movies. Maybe a museum- “_

_“A museum? Really Cas?” Gabe grumbled, turning into Sam’s street. Sam snickered at Cas’s offended look and outright laughed when Gabriel got a punch on the shoulder. When arriving at Sam’s house, said boy immediately took notice of his father’s absence and felt slight relief flow through him._ _  
_

_“Well, I think Sam would like a museum. Unlike you, our minds like to prosper with information instead of killing billions of brain cells and developing diabetes,” Castiel snarled back. The youngest of the three leaned over in his seat and kissed both men on the cheek and shook his head exasperatedly._

_“It sounds like fun. I’ll see you then,” And hopped out of the car and into his house. Cas and Gabe were still frozen because holy shit, Sam kissed them! It only took a few seconds for Sam to realize this too and flushed deep red with embarrassment._ _  
_

Now Sam was anxiously waiting outside his house. He didn’t know how to dress so he went with a simple pinkish plaid shirt with jeans (ignoring the rips on his knees that weren’t there when he bought them) along with sneakers. The shirt hung off his frame a bit and he fidgeted with the hem, uncomfortable. He has never been on a date before and it’s not like he can ask his dad or Dean on what to do. Sam blew hair out of his face, feeling slightly annoyed by it when Gabriel’s 2010 black Chevy Camaro pulled in.

Sam took a deep breath and grinned shyly, walking down the porch to his mates. Gabriel and Castiel both stepped out of the car and Sam’s breath hitched. Castiel was in a nice blue button up shirt with a nice pair of fading jeans and black converse. Gabriel, on the other hand, had a forest green shirt on with black skinny jeans and sneakers.

Sam suddenly didn’t feel so underdressed.  

Castiel’s hair was sorta messy but in an adorable big brother wouldn’t leave it alone kind of way that was very familiar to Sam. Gabriel’s on the other hand, was brushed to perfection. The golden strands exactly where they were supposed to be. Both looked so beautiful. Sam blushed a dark red when he realized he was staring.

“Sorry,” He shrugged sheepishly. Gabriel confidently wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist, pulling him into a broad chest before another body pressed into his side.

“Hey, you can look all you want Sammy-boy! We are all yours,” Gabriel chuckled. Castiel gently slapped him on the back of the head as Sam buried his face against Gabriel's chest, embarrassment heating his cheeks.  

“Why don’t we get this show on the road?” Cas suggested, guiding Sam to the passenger seat of the car while Gabe went to the driver’s seat. Castiel found himself in the back, happily leaning over Sam’s shoulder, engaging the teen in slight conversation. Sam didn’t feel uncomfortable once!

Gabriel ended up taking them to a pretty secluded park, only a few people loitering around. Sam glanced around the area, stepping out of the car as it parked in the shade. Castiel pulled out a small basket from next to him and grinned happily at Sam. Said boy looked excited and couldn’t help but bounce on his toes. It was fucking adorable.

“Come on, let’s walk around!” Sam was surprised when both Gabriel and Castiel took one of his hands, effectively gluing him to their sides.

He loved it.

_Is this what it’s like to feel wanted? If so, I don’t want it to stop!_  Sam had them pause as they passed a small lake. Baby ducks were waddling around, snapping at the ground. There was about 6 or 7 of them and the smallest looked up to Sam and came closer. Castiel leaned his head under Gabriel’s chin as they watched Sam gently touch the head of the baby duck. It quacked at him before walking back to its mother and the others. Sam giggled and turned to his mates, pausing at their weird smiles.

“What?”

“How did we get so lucky?” 

“Uh- “

“Come on, I know the perfect spot to eat!” 

Once again, Sam was sandwiched between the two and followed a small cement trail. Castiel looked down at Sam and smiled brighter, the smaller male’s hair gently waving in the breeze, giving his face an ethereal look. Of course, when he was ogling, Sam just had to look at him. Cas flushed and looked away, biting his lip shyly.

“See Sammy?” Gabe teased though sincerity graced his tone. “You’re not the only one who stares.”

Before said boy could answer the golden-haired man, Castiel had already found the spot he was looking for. Sam gave a curious look around and deemed he loved it. This area was only filled with them, a huge willow tree hanging over them. It blew with the wind and reminded Sam of the Pocahontas movie Dean made him watch while waiting for dad to pass out. 

In his defense, he was five.

And Disney was amazing so…there!

Sam gently touched the hanging vines, fingers brushing over the pretty green leaves. Gabriel threw a large blanket he’d been carrying on the ground and Castiel set down the basket, taking time to get the food containers out along with two thermoses filled with drinks. The oldest of the three leaned against the trunk of the tree, gazing at his two lovers, enjoying the pure happiness radiating from their bond and on their faces. Sam turned to Gabe and let out the most adorable giggle, so adorable that Gabriel couldn’t help himself and dragged the smaller male into a hug. Sam had yelped in surprise as he crashed into the older boy’s chest before feeling his cheeks heat when he subconsciously snuggled closer. Another presence leaned on Gabriel’s other side, hand carding through Sam’s hair.

Castiel nuzzled Gabriel’s neck, placing small kisses on the tan skin. He felt Gabriel’s own hand tangling in his dark hair. This was perfect. Just the three of them, finally together. Their bond almost felt overwhelming as it hasn’t been used this much in a long time. Gabriel placed a small kiss on Castiel’s temple and dropped one on the top of Sam’s head. 

He felt complete.

Sam felt his body shift as Castiel moved to bring the forgotten food containers and thermoses over. One thermos was warm to the touch and Sam had a small feeling that it was a sugary drink, while the other was cool, precipitation dabbled along the sides of the metal. Sam, reluctantly, heaved himself off Gabriel and crossed his legs, helping Cas open the containers.

He was startled when Gabriel scooted himself behind Sam, legs bent at either side of Sam’s hips, effectively shielding him from whatever danger. It was like what Dean used to do when he was little. He glanced over to Castiel, worried the other teen wouldn’t like all the attention bestowed on him but realized he had nothing to worry about as Castiel was smiling so brightly at them, it could hurt. And it wasn’t a second later when Cas was right next to them, one hand laying on Sam’s knee and one intertwined with Gabriel’s as it wrapped around his shoulders.

“So, Sammy, whatcha in the mood for? Luci sorta went over the top in the food making,” Gabe said sheepishly, freehand rubbing the back of his neck. Sam gazed at the different varieties before reaching for the container filled with grilled cheese sandwiches. Taking a small bite, Sam moaned in delight. It was the best grilled fucking cheese he had ever had!

“O’mh ‘osh!” Sam mumbled, immediately taking another bite. It was heavenly! Like it was made by angels! Or maybe a demon because it was so amazingly good, he was tempted to get another one. He may be overexaggerating since he hadn’t actually eaten in about three days but Sam also didn’t care.  

“Lucifer is the best cook ever,” Castiel agreed, reaching for a different container filled with small Pillsbury Doughboy crescents with melted cheese in the middle. He hummed with contentment as it melted in his mouth, exploding with flavor only Lucifer would be able to add. 

“’oose ‘uc’fer?” Sam asked curiously, not particularly caring about his manners as long as the grilled cheese sandwich was within his grasp.

“Our older brother. One of the few actually. He really wants to meet you.”

“I’d like to meet him too,” Sam said cheerfully. “I have an older brother as well.” 

“What’s his name?”

“Dean,” Sam paused, hands lowering the sandwich. His eyes turned sad at the way his brother wouldn’t talk to him anymore, doesn’t want him anymore. It hurt. “His name is Dean.” Sam’s appetite seemed to disappear and he let out a small sigh, dropping the sandwich on a disregarded plate.

Gabriel shared a small look with Castiel, eyes conveying a small message to each other.

_Don’t talk about Big Bro Dean-o in front of Sammy._

_He’ll tell us when he is ready._

Both nodded in agreement and set to make Sam happy again. Gabriel eagerly reached for the warm thermos, getting small plastics cups from the basket and pouring some hot chocolate in it. Except it wasn’t just any hot chocolate, it was pure white. He handed one to Sam with a smug smile at the curiosity poking at his bond. Sam swished the liquid and gave it a small sniff, smiling as it gave off a comforting scent. He took a small sip, careful not to burn his tongue and let out a happy hum.

“It’s amazing!” The white chocolate hot chocolate was laced with something of Gabe that made it all better. Cinnamon was drizzled into the drink making it easily distinguishable to Sam as Gabe always smelled of cinnamon. The younger boy eagerly started to drink more and more of it, ignoring the amused looks from his soulmates. “Don’t judge me!” Sam whined, licking his lips, nearly pouting at his empty cup.

“Never gonna happen Sammich,” Gabriel cooed. Castiel just wiped Sam’s lip with his thumb, cleaning off the residue chocolate before sucking the small appendage. Sam’s face turned a burning red and tried not to be too affected by Castiel’s innocent motions. Gabriel hungrily stared at his brother, licking his own lips before shaking his head.

_There will be time for that,_  He reminded himself, eyes drifting to Sam, burying his head in the crook of Gabe’s elbow. The older boy gave a small chuckle.  _Hopefully, soon all of us will too._

It was getting to be late in the evening and soon the party would have to end. Neither of the three boys wanted it too but unfortunately, it wasn’t exactly an option. Sam had to get home to check on his dad and Castiel and Gabe needed to get home just because they still had a curfew. The sunset was blaring down at the three of them as they gathered their things and walked back to the car. Sam could feel himself tiring yet didn’t want to fall asleep. He helped pack up before being ushered into the passenger seat again. 

The drive was silent all for the small breeze pushing against Sam’s open window. He rested his head against it, wind blowing in his hair, a content smile on his face. This had definitely been the best day of Sam’s life, hands down. Sam peeked at the rearview mirror and gazed at Castiel’s happy face. The ebony haired male was stretched out on his seat, head tilted to his own window, eyes closed serenely. He looked like an angel. Gabriel was driving, the sun right at his door window, giving him a divine look.

These two were fucking angels and it wasn’t fucking fair.

Sam giggled at his own thoughts, a warm feeling settling in his stomach. Castiel’s grace nudged at Sam’s, giving off the same feelings through his bond before both started baiting at Gabriel’s making the older man laugh. Each traded off certain emotions, making it a game, seeing who can overpower who.  

It all ended too soon as they pulled into Sam’s driveway. His father’s jeep was there (seeing as Dean took the impala all those months, now it seems, ago) and Sam felt a small thread of fear mix into his stomach. Sam quickly gave them both a big smile, shyly moving his bangs out of his face.

“I really had an awesome time.”

“So, did we,” Castiel said, eyes bright and happy. Gabriel had a gentleness in his eyes that Sam didn’t really expect but at the same time relishing in it. Castiel brushed Sam’s hair away from his face before kissing the younger boy’s temple. Gabriel kissed his forehead and Sam opened the car door.

“I-It was, I mean-Thank you,” Sam settled with, giving a small wave as he walked to the porch before fishing his keys and opening the door to his house. He gave one last wave, closing the door, a happy sigh escaping him.

“Where have you been?” A deep growling voice asked, it sounded husky and impatient. Sam winced, turning around and meeting eyes with his raging father.  
He takes a while longer but eventually, he closed his bond.  
 **\---**  
Castiel had migrated to the passenger seat, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. Their fingers intertwined and everything was perfect.

“So, did you like it?” Gabriel asked, glancing at his little brother.

“I loved it. I know Sam did too.” 

The fact that their mate was happy was all they could think about. Sam made them happy so it was only right to repay the favor. And they did it without personal gain or just the need too. They did it to make Sam smile and to feel loved. They had been blocked out for so long, the fact that Sam wanted them and wanted to make them happy, it was overwhelming. They still had a few issues to work out, like Sam closing the bond but that wasn’t anything they couldn’t talk about. The boys finally made it home, only to find Lucifer waiting anxiously for them, Michael reading his book and Raphael flipping through the t.v. channels. 

“So?! How did it go?!”  

“It was awesome,” Gabriel said honestly, glancing from brother to brother. “It went exactly as it was supposed to.”

“He was so cute!” Castiel cooed out. “He loved your cooking Luci, especially the grilled cheese. It was all he could eat!”

Lucifer puffed his chest out proudly and smiled smugly at Michael.   
“See babe, I told you he would love it!”

“I never said he wouldn’t,” Michael corrected, not glancing up from his book.

“Yeah it really helped, I think, make him more comfortable, you know? He definitely seemed more- “Castiel paused, eyes slowly filling with sadness and tears, hand clutching his chest. Gabriel winced, feeling it too. After everything that happened tonight, he didn’t think…

“Excuse me,” Castiel whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek before he rushed up the stairs. Lucifer blinked at Gabriel confused, along with the two other brothers. Gabe shook his head and chased after his little brother. When he got to their room, he winced as Castiel’s shoulders shook with the small sobs escaping his body.

It was irrational but Gabriel couldn’t help but feel mad at Sam for doing this to his little brother. For doing this to them. The older male immediately laid on the bed, pulling his baby brother into his arms, cooing at him softly, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

“Why?” Cas cried, burrowing into Gabe’s neck. “Why i-is he doing t-this? I thought-I thought he-he- “

“Shhhh, it’s ok. It’s ok baby, I got you.”

“I know he n-normally does th-this but I thought a-after tonight-" Another sob escaped Castiel’s mouth and Gabriel sighed, closing his own eyes to stop the burning behind them. He couldn't believe Sam closed the bond again.  
“I know baby, I know. It’s ok.”

“Was-was it something we d-did? I don’t- “

“No, none of this is your fault,” Gabriel whispered fiercely, arms pulling Castiel tighter to his chest. Castiel continued to cry in confusion and sadness till he fell asleep. 

Gabriel fell asleep feeling sad and angry, holding his baby brother closer to him.

Sam went to bed sobbing as blood ran down his body and the aching on his back burned every time he tried to move.


	8. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of child abuse, healing child abuse, bruises and blood

****It had been two days since the boy’s date on Friday. Sam hadn’t opened his bond once in the whole time, not even when he was sleeping. It was now Monday and frankly, Gabe and Cas didn’t know how to act. Did they move on like nothing ever happened? Do they confront Sam? Gabriel decided that he would just drive Castiel to school, seeing as he was still angry at Sam for (probably unintentionally but still did it) hurting Castiel and making him cry. If there was anything Gabe hated, it was his baby brother crying.

Castiel kissed Gabriel good-bye. He wasn’t much better off from that Friday night, he looked tired and just felt like shit all together. When walking into the school, he  _hoped_  to see Sam since he couldn’t  _feel_  him anymore but there was no sight of the puppy-eyed boy. Classes went by in a blur, Sam was never once seen in the hallways or anywhere. When lunch came around, Cas went to Sam’s normal table only to find that he wasn’t there.

Jess had explained that Sam didn’t meet up with them at their lockers (where they usually went before heading to lunch) so they assumed he was already here.  _Which he wasn’t._  So, they were going to eat quickly (judging by how most of their plates were already half empty after 10 minutes) and look for him. Ash, bless his heart, even bought Sam his lunch.

_“I’m his best friend,” The kid shrugged, looking at Cas weirdly. “What did you expect?”_

Cas left them, saying how he would look for Sam. It was a fruitless effort as his mate was nowhere to be found. When art class came, Sam wasn’t even in the room when he arrived. Cas sat in his old seat (which really wasn’t old since he only sat their once) and waited. The bell rang just as Sam entered the room. His head was bent down, bangs covering his eyes, handing the teacher an excuse note and making his way slowly to Castiel. He sat in his seat, not looking up at his mate and started to draw, not even listening to the teacher.

Finally, Castiel couldn’t hold it in anymore and quietly asked Sam, “Why did you close the bond?”

Silence.

“Sam, why did you close the bond?”

Sam wouldn’t even look up at him.

“Did you know how much that hurt? I thought you were finally opening up! I thought that finally, you were giving us  _all_  of you. You shoved that in our face and it fucking  _hurt,”_  Castiel snarled, letting out some of his hurt emotions out.

Sam tensed but otherwise didn’t say anything on the matter.

“Sam,” Castiel breathed through his nose and let out a painfilled sigh. “Sam, if you keep doing this…I don’t want to have to keep doing this. If you can’t give us all of you, how do you expect us to do the same?”

In other words,  _how do you expect this relationship to work if you aren’t letting it? If you keep blocking us out we are going to leave because we don’t deserve this shit._

And that hurt too. It hurt  _Sam_  who was tired of being abandoned. He was tired of smiling through the pain. He was tired of wondering what he did to drive his older brother away. He was tired of having to lie to Castiel and Gabe. He was tired of blocking out the bond even though he is trying to  _protect_ them. He could feel Castiel’s eyes glaring at him and the tears welled up in his own.

He was tired of being tired.

Sam let his bond open up, clenching his jaw as the pain overwhelmed his bonds. He heard Castiel’s sharp gasp and felt Gabriel’s panic before closing it all up again. Sam finally lifted his head and Castiel nearly cried at what he saw.

Sam’s face was bruised to  _hell_. At his temple, a thin cut that was mostly hidden by his hair was just a pinch visible as it went to the tip of his cheekbone. He had a dark bruise surrounding his right eye, his left cheek was turning a purplish yellow color. Sam’s lips were cut from either being punched or from biting down to try to keep from crying out. A bruise littered down Sam’s neck and Castiel was positive there were more underneath all of Sam’s clothes.

Castiel couldn’t find the words to say anything, guilt rippled through him and tears welled in his eyes, one falling down his cheek. He gently took Sam’s hand, tightening his hold when Sam clenched Castiel’s. The ebony haired boy could see the apology in Sam’s eye and could only feel more tears coming because Sam had  _nothing_  to apologize for.

When they left the art room, Castiel guided Sam to the Camaro. Gabriel was leaning against the car, eyes finding Sam and Cas. He was silent as they approached, finding tears in Castiel’s eyes and the stiffness in Sam’s shoulders.

“Sam?” He asked softly, but  _dammit he was supposed to be mad!_ Sam raised his head a little and Gabriel gaped at the bruises and the complete helplessness in Sam’s eyes. He opened the backseat door quickly, making Castiel slide in first, then Sam before himself. Sam was crushed between the two, each trying to find the worst bruise. “What happened?”

“Nothing…”

“Don’t you dare say that bullshit,” Gabriel snapped, eyes conveying the fear he felt. “Sam, who did this to you?”

“It’s not that big a deal.”

“Someone hurt you!” Castiel cried, cupping Sam’s cheeks. “Someone hurt you. Tell us what happened.  _Please...”_

Sam sighed and bowed his head again. “I was coming home from the store when a group of rowdies ganged up on me. Wanted the food, change, anything I had on me. I didn’t give it and they got pissed.” Sam shrugged, wrapping his arms around his waist in self-comfort.

“Sammy…”

“I’m ok,” Sam looked up and gave a weak smile. “I closed the bond because- “His eyes screwed shut and let out a small shaky sigh. “Because I didn’t want you  _hurting._ ”

“You can’t-you can’t block us out Sammy,” Gabriel whispered, burrowing his nose into his youngest mate’s hair. Castiel was doing very much the same but in Sam’s neck. “Please. I don’t care what you think you're protecting us from but you  _can’t_  keep doing this.”

“Ok,” Sam agreed.

“Promise us,” Castiel said, nuzzling Sam’s neck, trying to familiarize himself with every part of Sam.

“I promise.”

All three of them didn’t believe it.

Gabriel let out a small sigh, running his knuckles over Sam’s cheek, apologizing immediately after Sam hissed in pain. “Come on, we are going to our place.”

“Why?”

“I want you to get cleaned up. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Sam stayed silent. He also stayed in the backseat with Cas as the other male wouldn’t let him go. He was muttering apologies under his breath and Sam didn’t understand why. Cas just kept mumbling how they were there for Sam and they weren’t leaving anytime soon. The drive was relatively quick as Gabe broke pretty much all of the road rules to get to their house.

It was big.

For Sam, it looked huge. He felt slightly intimidated as it loomed over him but felt comfort as his mates wrapped around him, guiding him to their front door. Castiel unlocked it before leading them both inside. Gabriel settled him on the couch, Castiel as Sam’s pillow before calling out to Lucifer. Said brother walked in, an air of smugness around him until he caught sight of Sam.

All of Sam.

He rushed to get Michael along with the first aid kit, a towel and a bowl of hot water. He quickly made his way back to the living room and kneeled in front of Sam, giving the 14-year-old a small smile. Michael was already asking Gabe questions and Lucifer winced as he realized, this was his baby brother’s mate.

“Hi,” Lucifer said softly, smiling at the younger boy. Sam blinked innocently at him, effectively making Lucifer fall in love, and gave a small tentative smile.

“Hi.”

“I’m Lucifer,” He started to dip the towel in the warm water before ringing it out. Recognition flashed in Sam’s eyes and he gave an adorable head duck and shrug.

“You make really good grilled cheese.”

“Aww! Michael, can we keep him?”

“Mine,” Castiel growled playfully, carefully wrapping his arms around Sam. Sam giggled and felt himself relaxing in his mate’s arms. His bond was still closed and probably would be till he was positive Gabe and Cas wouldn’t feel pain but also couldn’t help the soothing feeling of having his mates so close.

“This is gonna sting a little,” Lucifer warned, brushing the towel along Sam’s lip. Sam hissed but otherwise didn’t complain. Lucifer kept up the small talk with Cas and Sam before having the younger boy tell him what happened. He said the same thing he told his mates. And they didn’t have any reason not to believe him because he let a small opening come through and all they felt was pure honesty.

Because it was.

He was ganged up on.

Except it was by two drunks.

His father and his father’s friend Gordon Walker sure knew how to play rough.

Sam explained quietly that nobody  _touched_  him like  _that_  and under his hoodie were probably some more bruises. Lucifer demanded Sam take off his shirt and Gabriel helped him out. All four gazed upon his body, two pairs for completely different reasons.

Lucifer and Michael were both assessing what damage has been done and what they needed to fix it while Gabriel and Castiel both gazed upon their names that decorated Sam’s amazing body. They all noted how thin Sam was and were determined to fix it soon.

Gabriel’s hand wandered to his name, gently fixating on how beautiful it looked on Sam’s skin. He traced it lightly, only to pause at Sam’s surprised giggle. He traded a glance with Castiel, who did the same with his own name; this time making Sam snort.

“Ticklish Sammy?” Gabriel teased, leaning over the couch to gently scribble Sam’s exposed tummy. Sam yelped before laughing sweetly, trying to shift his body away.

“Nohohohoho!”

“No, you’re not ticklish?”

“I think he’s lying,” Castiel chuckled, squeezing Sam’s hip bones. The younger teen was easily thrown into hysterics, mouth wide open as adorable laughter poured out. His nose was scrunched up and eyes squeezed shut, hands weakly batting at the two pairs attacking his body.

“Cahahahas! Gahahahabe! Stohohohop plehehehehase!” Sam shrieked as Cas’s hands joined Gabe’s on his tummy and giggled helplessly as they massaged the muscle.

Gabriel’s hands brushed along Sam’s ribs, frowning as he could count every single one, as well as seeing them. “We need to get some meat on your bones, Sammy!”

“Ahahahaha! Stohohohohop!!”

“Ok guys, calm down now,” Michael, ever the spoilsport, hummed softly. “We need to patch him up alright? He’s gonna need a wrap around his ribs, they are a bit awkward looking.”

“I think they just shifted out of place,” Lucifer added, seeing the worried looks on his two baby brother’s faces. “He will be fine. We should probably ice your neck; the swelling is down but the ice will help clot the blood fast so you heal faster.”

“I am also going to stitch up your side,” Michael announced, shocking three out of the five of them. He showed Gabe and Cas a make-shift stitching and smiled at Sam. “You do this kid? It’s pretty good.”

“T-Thanks,” Sam flushed and laid his body down so it was easier for Michael to do.

“Do you want some painkillers first? It’ll help.”

“No, no I’m ok,” They all glanced mildly surprised at each other and looked down at Sam. He smiled sheepishly and rolled his shoulder. “I don’t like how they make me feel after.”

“Alright but if you need any,” Gabriel warned gazing down at his youngest mate, expression finishing the sentence of  _just let us know, let us help you_. Castiel was already carding his hand through Sam’s hair, a worried expression on his face.

Michael started, quickly taking out Sam’s self-stitches and beginning his own. Besides the first puncture groan, Sam was silent as the two oldest boys worked. Lucifer put a wrapped ice bag on Sam’s neck before getting some gauze to help clean up the blood that spilled. When the oldest male finished, he left Lucifer to wrap their brother’s mate. He was gentle, all the while talking to him before tightly tying it off. Sam let out a small sigh as some of the pain relieved itself from him.

“Thank you,” He said sincerely. Both Michael and Lucifer shook their heads with a smile. “How are you so good at this?”

“We are starting to do med school as male RN’s,” Lucifer explained. “We sorta just know how to do this from patching this guy up.” He clapped Gabriel on the chest with a smirk before leaving to put away the bloody towel and first aid kit. Sam tentatively sat up and smiled gratefully at Gabriel’s helping hands and Castiel’s pillow chest. Lucifer got back and had Michael sit on the floor before plopping on his lap.

Lucifer and Sam got along amazingly and it filled the brothers with such happiness. Gabriel was now on Sam’s other side, nuzzling his shoulder and being careful not to stress out his young mate’s ribs. Castiel was combing Sam’s hair (a habit now it seemed) and Sam relaxed fully along his mates. His bond opened and absorbed the love that was bestowed on him.

When Sam met Chuck, things went a lot differently then he thought. He expected to see another John Winchester, man lost his wife, drank away his feelings and blamed the world for everything. Instead, he saw a tired man who lost his wife, drank little and cried out his problems and loved his sons more than anything in the world. It made Sam feel  _safe_  and that was hard to come by most days. Now it seemed that his mates were all he needed to keep the feeling there. When Chuck asked what had happened to Sam, he said the same thing again.

Only this time, he knew someone didn’t believe him.


	9. Sometimes Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to Post since it was Dean's B-Day!!!!  
> Warnings: Mentions of rape (non-con)

Crowley is a reasonable man. A very selfish man but reasonable. So, when Castiel first joined the school, Crowley deemed the beautiful man his. Of course, first, he had to talk to him. And he did. That staked Crowley’s claim that Castiel was  _his_. He had almost every class with him and always found some way to make the blue-eyed beauty smile. He was content and ready to make his move because Castiel was  _his_  and Crowley gets what he wants.

That is until he sees an ugly little sophmore at the arm of his angel.

And the sophmore really wasn’t ugly. He was beautiful too. But that didn’t deter Crowley’s hate. Castiel was  _his_. Why did the little freak think that Castiel would ever go for him? Crowley couldn’t fathom what was going on in his head when Castiel fucking kisses the little shit.

Now Crowley was angry. He staked a  _claim_  on Castiel. No one else could share him. The little freak wouldn’t even know what hit him.

**\---**

When Crowley first talks to Sam, it was…weird. He leaned against the locker next to the kids and Sam just opened his own, not sparing Crowley a glance. When he finished, he finally did notice and Crowley had to blink at the puppy face of pretty blue-green eyes.

“Can I help you?” Sam’s voice was sincere and screamed  _I’m willing to help._  Crowley just didn’t know how to handle it.

“Yeah, actually you can,” Crowley forced a snarl. The kid looked generally surprised at his hostile behavior and Crowley ignored the sharp guilt that hit him. Crowley was used to people fearing him, of bullying them till he gets what he wants. Sam was the only one to make this  _difficult_  for him. “Stay away from Castiel.”

Sam’s face looked confused before tilting his head. He didn’t look angry or anything, just generally confused.

“Why?”

Why…Why indeed. Why should this  _kid_  even be on the end of Crowley’s bullying? Why should Sam stop seeing Castiel? Because Castiel is Crowley’s. Because he staked a claim. Because he knows he has to fight for what he wants.

So, Crowley grabs Sam’s collar and slams him against the lockers. Sam yelped but that was it. No cry of pain what so ever. The yelp was of…surprise. Sam looked like he was used to this behavior. But that didn’t break Crowley’s resolve.

“Because if you don’t, I’m going to bash in your fucking head!” Crowley gave Sam one, hard shake before dropping him to the ground. Sam watched Crowley leave from the floor, not the least bit intimidated but still very very confused.

**\---**

When Crowley was a baby, his father left his mother and it was just the two of them. He didn’t realize why until he was a bit older. He wasn’t his father’s child. His mother slutted around until she finally got pregnant. Claiming it was his  _adoptive_  father’s child, his mother inherited riches beyond belief. But that was all she cared about. Not the baby who needed his mother or the toddler who didn’t understand  _why_  his mother gave him up in the first place.

Crowley was sent from foster home to foster home, always getting sent back for one reason or another. It wasn’t his fault though. Not entirely. He was abused in half the homes he went to. Some worse than others. Some left so many scars that he was scared they were never going to heal. And some truly didn’t.

The sexual abuse didn’t start till he was 12 and that was when he drew the line. He wasn’t going to be like his mother and he wasn’t going to be a  _good boy_  and let random men touch and fuck him. Crowley needed to move higher up on the food chain and so he started fighting back.  _Not his smartest idea._

Crowley happily ran away from that life. He felt dirty, tainted and gross. He felt used and broken. So, he used that to his advantage. Crowley easily learned the art of manipulation and found that some things weren’t at all what they seemed to be. Finally, after nearly 3 years of searching, he came across Lawrence, Kansas. He was slumming around, a dirty 15-year-old doing what he could to get by. Stealing to fighting, everything.

Except for prostitution.

 _He was not his mother, he was not his mother, hewasnothismother._  It was a mantra that prattled in his head excessively. Never again would he let another man touch him without his consent. One day he happened to stumble upon a family of three. A man, his wife, and their little girl. She was eight years younger than Crowley and playing with the daffodils. The women saw him first, watching how he looked for an opening to steal her purse and grab the wallet or maybe just walk away. He couldn’t fight the man on his own.

The women smiled at him and beckoned him to them. The man and little girl were now watching him too. For the first time in a long time, Crowley felt exposed. It was awful, the vulnerability of it all. But he trekked forward, keeping a safe distance from their young daughter.

The woman was named Lilith. She was the ultimate manipulator, Crowley came to understand. She somehow managed to get him to come home with them. Get him to stay put. To be in their family. Azazel, the father, taught Crowley how to fight back. How to never give a shit about what anyone else says or does because only your choices matter. And their darling little girl, Ruby, she taught him what it felt like to protect something worth protecting.

Ruby loved Crowley deeply, with the love any younger sibling held for their older one. It was pure and untainted. This family was untainted. They didn’t know Crowley’s past and didn’t push him on it. He didn’t let them know anyway. But he was  _wanted_  here. Yet he still felt empty. Devastatingly, Crowley’s mate died a while ago. The faded name across his skin was the only reminder of his past life.

If Balthazar was alive, Crowley knew things would have been different.

But it seemed fate had a twisted way of screwing everyone over. It was seriously messed up and it was no wonder people  _hated_  each other so much. When Crowley started his last year of Senior year, he didn’t expect anything to happen. It was just another year, another year of having a home, another year of working through the night terrors and the cold sweat of his bed.

But then Castiel Shurley entered the room. His blue eyes were wide and expressive. His tousled hair made Crowley feel things he has never felt before.

Castiel is  _Beautiful._

It made Crowley want to be beautiful too.

**\---**

Bullies have never been much of a problem for Sam. Dean was always there to stop it from getting too serious. Dean wasn’t here anymore. Now it was up to Sam to tell the bully to fuck off. But Crowley was this weird enigma to Sam. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and it was curious. Sam feels  _empathy_  for this man who obviously is in love with his mate. He doesn’t know exactly what to do.

Crowley does though.

With experienced hands, the older boy threatens him and hits him. Sam lets it happen. He  _understands._  It’s hard not to love Castiel. It’s hard not to feel loved in his or Gabriel’s presence. So, Sam lets it happen because he gets it.

That’s all there is to it.

_Hey, this is Dean Winchester, you know what to do._

“Dean…I-I’m tired. I’m tired, man. I keep wondering  _when_  your gonna show up, ya know? But you…you never do. I get that you want to live your life with Lisa, I really do. But I am so tired of-of everything. Taking care of dad all the time, fighting off people who need a break, smiling every time someone needs a smile. I’m tired, Dean, and I can’t keep waiting for someone who is never gonna come. I love you, you’re my brother and I love you so fucking much. But this is the last time I’m gonna call. I don’t want to listen to your voicemail anymore Dean. I’m done.  I love you, big brother and I’m sorry.”

_Click._


	10. Secrets Never Truly Stay Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bullying, Hurt Sam, talks about abuse

Sam was wondering when this would start to happen. When everything would start to get to be too much.  Sam wasn’t just tired mentally anymore, he was physically exhausted. Crowley’s beatings along with his own fathers were putting a strain on his sleeping patterns. Dark circles of exhaustion now surrounded his once bright eyes.

So far, he has been doing good, ever since he made that promise. Ever since his mates’ big brothers healed him. He tried his best to keep the bond open and they knew it too. They were so proud of him and he loved it. To make someone proud, it was new and inviting. As he saw Crowley stalking toward him, he knew that breaking his promise was a must.

_I’m sorry._

* * *

 

As always, Castiel is the first to feel the bond closing. But it was different this time. It felt forced and unhappy and just overall  _wrong._  Gabriel poked him, confusion and worry brushing his soul and Castiel couldn’t stay in his seat any longer. He didn’t care if the class was on how to get to the best college or how to survive the fucking apocalypse. All he knew was that he  _had_  to find Sam.

He checked Sam’s classroom first, peeking through the window but he wasn’t there.

Sam’s locker, nada.

The Library, nope.

The Cafeteria, still nothing.

It was getting frustrating because Sam seemed to have disappeared. Castiel was about to move when he felt a flickering from Sam’s bond. It was opening and closing like a door being blown by a heavy wind. Suddenly, it burst and Castiel was overwhelmed.

_Pain._

That was all he could feel. It burrowed deep in his chest and made his knees buckle. Castiel dry heaved at the overall exhaustion, pain, hurt.

Someone was trying to break their bond.

Someone was trying to  _hurt_  them.

Someone was  _hurting_  Sam.

Anger filled his whole body, Gabriel’s rage gave him the extra boost he needed and Castiel was running through the halls, trying to find their other half. He was just crossing the crossroads when he saw Crowley bent over a prone figure. The figure was talking quietly but whatever was said made Crowley angry and slam him to the ground. Another bought of pain made it through the bond for Cas to figure out that this was  _Sam._

_His Sam._

Castiel stormed over and roughly shoved Crowley off. Crowley was wide-eyed at Cas but was otherwise ignored. Sam blearily blinked at his savior and grimaced apologetically.

“I-I couldn’t clo-close it anymore. ‘o sorry….”

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m so happy that it fell. Otherwise, I wouldn’t know you were hurt,” Castiel cooed, gently gathering Sam up in his arms. His blue eyes glared daggers at Crowley. “What the hell did you think you were doing?!”

Crowley just stared at them, expression unreadable but hurt lingered in his gaze.

“What the hell possessed you to do this to my mate?!”

The other males gaze turned surprised before a bittersweet smile came to his face. Because of course the God’s would be cruel enough to give the angel to a mere mortal. And of course, an angel like Castiel would never be with a demon like himself. So, Crowley turned and walked away, head held high and fists clenched at his side.

Castiel wanted to run after him, demand answers but Sam needed help  _now._  Looking down, he realized a small spot on his side was growing redder and redder with blood.

“I-I think I pulled m-my stitches,” Sam winced as Castiel picked him up, eyebrows furrowing with worry. Sam was too easy to carry a such a height.

Another funny fact; Sam said  _I,_  not  _He._   _I pulled my stitches._ Not,  _He pulled my stitches._  This kid blamed himself for someone else beating him.  _Dammit, Sam…_

“Hush, its ok. You’re gonna be fine. Gabe is gonna come and Michael will re-stitch them,” Castiel started heading out to the parking lot. He wasn’t surprised to see Gabriel already waiting for them. The blond rushed out and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder and along Sam’s body, trying to find out what happened. At his questioning gaze, Cas just nodded to the car.

Sam smiled weakly at his blond lover. “Hey, G-Gabe.”

“Hi, SammySam. You’re gonna be ok, alright?” Gabriel cooed gently, helping Castiel lower Sam into the back of the car before rushing to the driver’s seat. Castiel laid Sam’s head on his lap, gently brushing the brunette hair away from the sweaty forehead.

Gabriel sped through the streets, debating on taking Sam to a hospital before disregarding the idea. He didn’t need multiple people poking at him, Sam needed his family. The oldest male probably broke all the driving rules in the book but all he could think of was stopping his mates’ pain, both of theirs. Gabriel flicked out his phone, calling Lucifer and telling him to be ready with Michael. The boys were equally worried about Sam, making the blonds heart swell. After what seemed like forever, they pulled into the driveway. Gabriel immediately gathered Sam in his arms and walked into the house, Castiel following after him, nearly hovering over his shoulder.

The front door was opened and Gabriel was guided to the couch, medical supplies was already thrown around the room. The two older mates could help the sighs of relief, knowing Sam would be fine. Michael worked diligently on the stitches, Lucifer dabbing away blood while absentmindedly talking to Sam, keeping the youngster’s mind off the pain. Gabriel held Castiel close to him, eyes never leaving the small form, accepting Castiel’s comfort.

“Do you know who did this?” Gabriel finally asked, once in the clear. Sam looked to be asleep, Castiel perched on the arm of the couch, leaning against the cushion and rubbing Sam’s foot soothingly.

“Yes. It was a guy I know, he is in my Psych class. I thought he was my friend…or acquaintance at the very least,” Gabe’s frown deepened and crossed his arms, gazing at the bruises littering his smallest mate.

“Why would he do it?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” A small voice whispered roughly. Sam’s blue-green eyes looked dully at them yet a tired grin pulled on his face. “He was jealous.”

“What, why?”

“He was obviously in love with Cas,” Sam rolled his eyes, muttering about clueless people. Castiel shared a surprised look with Gabe, before helping Sam sit up as he tried to move on his own.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked, surprised he didn’t notice.

“Positive.”

“That doesn’t give him the right to do this.”

“Hey, Sammerdoodle?” Lucifer’s unusually quiet voice cut through the air. Sam blinked at the nickname, tilting his head curiously at the second oldest boy. “I saw some cuts and bruises on you, but they looked sorta…old. Maybe a couple days, a week at most. Were they from Crowley too?”

Sam had two options here. He could lie, effectively blaming Crowley and tearing his already fragile bond. The other option is telling them the truth about his dad, and that seemed like a very bad idea. Sam honestly didn’t know what to say, glancing down at his bloodied shirt, tugging the hem.

“I think maybe you should tell them the truth, Samuel,” A voice said. Chuck stood in the doorway, quietly observing the small boy. They didn’t even notice he was standing there like a creeper.

Gabe and Cas turned to Sam, worried confusion in their eyes. “Sammy?”

Tears flooded into the young boys’ eyes. He didn’t  _want_  to tell them but knew he  _had_ too. But it was so hard! How could he even think about telling them, when it will hurt them in the end? Everything he did was to make sure they didn’t hurt. With one glance at them, Sam knew he couldn’t lie. It would break all of them and right now, they needed each other more than anything.

“I know you guys wonder why I close the bond,” He started. He ignored the traded looks and curious stares. “You have to trust that I had a good reason for it. I never meant to hurt you.” Sam looked at Castiel who flinched lightly, guilt in his eyes. Gabriel grabbed both their hands, unusually serious. “Our first date…it was the best thing in the world. I was so happy!”

“Sam, we’ve been over this,” Gabe soothed. “You don’t need to explain this again.”

“No, you need-you need to know the truth,” Sam whispered. With a shuttering breath, he continued. “I did get beat that night, but not by some stupid rowdies. It-I,” The tears poured down his cheeks in shame, a small sob escaping him. “I got b-beat by my d-dad.”

The silence was deafening except for Sam’s ragged breathing. White rage burned deeply in all of them before another sob racked the silence. Castiel was cupping Sam’s cheeks, crying along with him. That broke Gabriel’s trance where he gathered them both in his arms, ignoring his own tears. Lucifer had a hand to his mouth, eyes wide and glossy before Michael pulled him into his chest, soothing his younger mate. Chuck sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He knew, deep down he  _knew_  this child was being hurt, but now that Sam admitted it, it just made everything more real.

“He-He-Why? Why did he- “Castiel cut himself off with another cry, burying his face in Sam’s neck. Sam immediately started running his fingers through Cas’s hair, trying to soothe the older boy.

“You learn not to question it anymore.”

Gabriel hugged Sam around his small waist, being mindful of the bruises. “Anymore?”

“I told you, I had reasons to close the bond,” A harsh sob escaped the oldest of Sam’s two mates and Gabriel was now sobbing along with Castiel, clutching Sam tighter.

“But you’ve b-been blocking the b-bond since fore-ever!”

“I never wanted you to know,” Sam shrugged, his tears stopping as he started soothing his two mates. Everyone was shaking with anger and grief, hurt feeling turned to understanding and sadness.

“You can’t s-stay there anymore.”

“I have too.”

“NO! Y-You can st-stay with us- you can- “

“I have my reasons for staying with my dad,” Sam explained, twiddling his thumbs. At their disbelieving looks, Sam sighed. “If I don’t stay with him, I would get sent to a foster center, which I way worse if you ask me. Besides, my big brother is gonna get custody of me soon. He just needs the stability first.”

“Sammy, babe,” Gabriel sighed, wiping his eyes angrily. “Your brother hasn’t  _come._  You said he left when?”

“Almost a year ago.”

“And he still doesn’t have the  _‘proper’_  stability for you? Your old enough to handle yourself pretty well, so he should be  _fine_  with taking care of you.”

“What he means is,” Cas sniffed, rubbing his nose, eyes puffy and red. “Dean should have already come for you. No one in their right mind would  _ever_  leave their brother with an abusive parent.”

“You don’t think he’s coming?” Sam asked. He already had that feeling, hell, he already said goodbye to Dean and his brother  _still_  hasn’t checked his messages.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Castiel whispered, tears already refilling in his eyes. “But I don’t think Dean is coming.”

Sam was silent as he slowly accepted this.

But goddammit it still hurt like a bitch.

Yet Sam smiled and curled closer to them, a shy look reflecting in his eyes. “Yeah, but I have you guys now.”

“Always Sammy, always,” Gabriel reassured, scooping the youngest boy in his arms, grabbing Castiel’s hand and dragging them to their room. Lucifer and Michael stared after, a small relief in their stomach’s as the boy seemed okay. Chuck, on the other hand, still looked worried and was fidgeting with his phone.

“Dad?” Michael asked, still clutching Lucifer to his chest. “Are you gonna call the police?”

Chuck sighed and shoved the phone into his pocket, “I want you boys to watch over Samuel, alright? Especially when he heads home.” Was all he said before walking to the kitchen to grab a Jack Daniel’s. Lucifer and Michael traded glances, knowing that that was their father’s way of saying he’ll keep quiet for now, not wanting to betray Sam’s trust but also knowing that he  _will call_  if Sam gets hurt again.

Gabriel made it to his and Cas’s room, smiling at the king-sized bed that finally made it to their house. He plopped Sam down before pulling Castiel in on the other side. Sam was mushed between them, back against Castiel’s chest and curled onto Gabriel’s. Shots of small graces moved over the injured one’s own grace, soothing each other. The smaller grace twirled around the two, assuring that he was fine, the buzz of content flooding through the bond.

“Sammy, if this ever happens again, with Crowley or your dad, please, you-you  _have_  to let us know. You can’t bear to see  _us_ hurt, how do you think  _we_  feel?” Gabriel muttered, looking down at the small boy. Sam winced, realizing that was true. While trying to save his mates from pain, he was unknowingly hurting them himself from hiding it all.

“I’m sorry.”

“We know but  _please_  don’t do it again,” Cas muttered, nuzzling Sam’s hair, one arm curled around Sam’s chest, the other petting Gabe’s hair.

“I swear, I won’t. It hurts me too,” Gentle kisses were placed on Sam’s head before Sam fell into a dark veil of bliss and happiness. Sleep came easily to them as they were finally all safe.


	11. Mooooornings and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major fluff, tickle fights because why not?

Sam blinked bleary eyes into the dark room. His bed seemed softer than before and he was actually warm in the, usually cold, room. Plus, he had an amazing blanket and heater…that had arms? Sam felt his heart jerk at the realization that he was  _sleeping_  with someone. Did his dad finally sell his body like he feared?

“Sam, stop thinking so loud…,” A soft voice soothed from his pillow. Sam gazed up and was face to face with an angel. Gabriel’s blond hair shined in the small tendrils of light escaping through the curtains. His brown eyes stared down at Sam with sleepiness and amusement. He placed a gentle kiss on his mate’s forehead and let out a loud yawn.

“Be quiet, the both of you,” A voice from behind Sam whined. Cas nuzzled into the back of Sam’s neck, trying to avoid waking up from what seemed like a dream.

“We have to wake up,” Sam whispered, turning so he was curled into Cas’ chest and spooned into Gabriel’s. “School.”

“Losers,” Gabe grumbled before heaving himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He hovered over his two mates before kissing Sam’s cheek and a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sam sighed, feeling Castiel’s fingers tug gently on his hair and moving it out of his eyes. Blue eyes gazed down into hazel before a small peck was on Sam’s slightly freckled nose. Castiel moved to the other bathroom and Sam headed downstairs, to the kitchen where Michael and Lucifer already sat, talking quietly.

“Hi,” Sam said shyly, moving to sit across from them.

“Mooooooorning,” Lucifer smirked kindly, sounding an awful lot like George Weasley. Sam blushed and looked away as Michael quietly reprimanded him and turned back to Sam with concern.

“Are you feeling better?”

“I feel better than yesterday,” Sam shrugged, gently tracing shapes on the table.

“I would like to take a look at your wounds before you head out if that’s alright?”

“Of course.”

A few moments later, Sam was nibbling on peanut butter toast Lucifer made and let Michael check his stitches and bruises. Gabriel and Castiel came down and quietly waited for the results, one nervously fidgeting and the other remaining stoic.

“You seem to be healing just fine. Normally, I would say to take a day to rest but…something tells me you wouldn’t listen,” Michael teased, letting Sam get back into his nightshirt.

“See, only known me for a few weeks and your accuracy is on point!” Sam grinned. They snickered at the younger boy before he was ushered up the stairs so he could change. Sam took one of Castiel’s smaller jeans and one of Gabriel’s shirts. His mates’ scent overwhelmed him and he sighed in appreciation. Walking back downstairs, he blushed at the bright smiles sent his way and hurriedly maneuvered to the car. Gabriel slipped into the driver’s seat after him and Cas sat in the back, waving a final goodbye to his brothers.

Music played quietly in the background as the sun started to come up in the horizon. Sam could feel the tension in Gabriel’s grace and the slight agitation of nerves in Castiel’s. He sent out small slivers of calm, gently soothing them. Almost like soothing agitated feathers on a bird. When they pulled up to the school, Sam found he couldn’t get out because Gabe locked the doors.

“Gabe, c’mon….”

“I’m just concerned for your safety Sammy. I don’t want to see you hurt again,” Gabe sighed, looking over the younger teen. The bruises were still visible and he could still see the split in Sam’s lip. “Maybe-Maybe you shouldn’t go today. Just relax because you were hurt badly! What if you pull your stitches?”

“I’ve had worse with less done, Gabe. I’ll be fine. I have Cas to protect me!” A small spark of pride pushed against their graces and Sam giggled.

“What if something happens to Cas?” Gabriel asked, concern flooding to his younger brother. Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned over, unlocking the door.

“You insult me, brother. Come on, Sammy.”

Sam waved goodbye to a slightly stunned yet pouting Gabe. “See you later!”

Castiel had one arm firmly wrapped around Sam’s waist, glaring at anyone who came too close. He thought it was a bit ridiculous but Sam let it happen, knowing it soothed Castiel. People stared at them, some whispering, other pointing. A few made a point to whisper loudly about Sam’s bruises, making the younger teen duck his head, hiding behind his now wavy hair. Cas took a minute to appreciate it. His brown silky strands framed the young face that would definitely grow into a handsome, well defined one. Sam’s cheeks started turning a dark pink as Castiel still hadn’t looked away from him and whined low in his throat.

“Why are you staring at me? I get enough of it as it is!”

“S-Sorry!” Castiel flushed, smiling sheepishly. “I can’t help myself, you are beautiful.”

Sam awkwardly squared his shoulders but gave an adorable smile to Castiel. The bell signaling homeroom has started forced the two to separate after Sam promised to text Gabe after every class. Sam still wasn’t used to leaving the bond open but didn’t feel the pressures of leaving it closed. All in all, it was a really good feeling and the fact was that his mates were able to share that with him. The rest of the day was a blur. Crowley didn’t seem to be at school which was a good and bad thing. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him if Gabe and the other’s beat him up so he  _couldn’t_ go to school and bully Sam yet at the same time, he was worried.

A broken heart was no laughing matter. The fact that Crowley was so viciously rejected by the supposed love of his life must have really hurt. Sam didn’t blame the guy for not showing up at school. As promised, he conversed with Gabriel throughout the day. Turns out, the older male was taking online college courses for business, photography, and filmmaking while also taking a side course of advanced chemistry. It was weird to imagine but not looked down upon. The only thing Sam and Cas didn’t like was the random photos of themselves being shot at the most  _random_  times. Gabriel had been so worried about his lovers lately that he was a bit behind on his assignments and forced his lovely mates to work for him after school.

Sam mostly used the excuse that he was bruised and battered and wouldn’t look good in photos. His sappy mates denied it all, claiming he was amazing no matter how he looked. Besides, Castiel wouldn’t let him off that easy to avoid pictures. Lunch was actually spent out of school. Gabriel met up with them from across the street to eat lunch at a little café. Normally, students weren’t allowed off campus but nobody really noticed them leave. It was simple PB and J’s along with some Lay’s chips (original) and cokes. It was perfect and just what they needed, being able to curl up with each other and just talking. Sam felt closer to them then he had in the years he felt them and it made him feel stronger than ever.

After Lunch, Cas and Sam were forced to go back to school before the bell and people noticing them gone. Gabriel gave Cas a chaste kiss on the lips and forehead and Sam a kiss on his cheek and temple before ushering them out the door. Another set of goodbyes were exchanged before they finally made it back to the school and rummaging through their lockers. Art, the last class, came quickly as the boys finally allowed themselves to relax. It was a free draw day where they didn’t have to worry about assignments or paper essays on different artists.

Sam suggested drawing each other as a fun exercise. While Sam was better at free drawing random post-it-noteworthy things, Castiel was phenomenal with portraits, reality drawings. Personally, Sam preferred drawing whatever came to his head as it was harder for him to follow directions and line structures. Something the boys wouldn’t let him live down.  Apparently drawing manga versions of cats over his homework was adorable? Sam didn’t try to understand what was going on in their heads. Sam peeked up at Castiel and felt heat spread along his chest, heart beating faster than normal. The ebony haired man was deeply concentrated in his portrait, tongue peeking out the side of his mouth while his hand expertly flew along the page.

The bell rang shortly after, Sam narrowing his eyes at his half-finished drawing of Cas and decided he would do something a bit different with it. Castiel rolled up his portrait of Sam and said he would finish it later. They moved passed the lockers when Jessica launched herself at Sam.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“But school just got out!” Sam winced at the pull on his body.

“Yeah well,” She had the decency to look sheepish. “Point is, I was wondering if you wanted to sign up for the graduation committee.”

“The what?”

“Graduation committee,” Jess repeated. “You get to help plan, decorate and prepare for the Seniors (and our) graduation ceremony, that kind of thing.”

Sam hummed low in his throat at the thought, gaze moving to an amused looking Castiel. It was sort of amusing because when Jessica talks, she uses her whole body animatedly to explain her points. Sam looked at his best friends excited face and nodded.

“Yeah, sure, it sounds like fun!” Sam smiled at how big Jess grinned, cheering loudly. “Quick question though. They are honestly letting a freshman help out?”

Jessica gently punched his shoulder, a scolding look on her face, “I have the skills and talent for this kind of thing. Just because you’re a smarty mouth sophomore…”

“That you do,” Sam agreed full-heartedly. “Thanks for asking me, Jess. I can’t wait to bug you for your ideas.”

“Haha, you do that! I’ll sign your name on the sheet. See you tomorrow, Sam!”

Sam waved goodbye to her as she bounced away before clasping his hand with Castiel’s, moving them to the exit. Castiel was quietly laughing his amusement on Jess’s endless stream of energy. Gabriel met them halfway, looking nervously frazzled and upset.

“What took you guys so long?”

“Sorry, my fault. My friend needed to talk to me,” Sam apologized, letting Gabriel wrap him and Cas up in a tight hug.

“I’m not upset,” Gabriel sighed, pulling away. “I’m just worried about you, is all. No trouble today?”

“None what so ever,” Cas smiled, pulling his older brother in for a kiss. Gabriel smirked and kissed back, tightening his grip. Sam felt heat flare onto his face, a pink already spreading along his cheeks. Seeing them so wrapped up in one another looked so hot. He knew that they didn’t get a lot of time around each other because of him but seeing them like it made his chest loosen from worries and his throat tight with want. Sam knew why they wouldn’t kiss him on the mouth yet, he honestly wasn’t particularly ready for it when they first got together but now, he wondered what they would taste like.

Gabriel pulled away first, smirking down at his flustered sibling. A slight movement made him turn and felt guilt at Sam staring at them so openly. He wanted to include the youngest but he was so fragile right now, Gabe was scared to hurt Sam. Castiel gazed over too, smiling brightly, pulling Sam into a crushing hug between them.

“Don’t worry, we’ll love on you too!” Castiel chuckled, pressing loving kisses around Sam’s ear and neck, making their smallest mate giggle loudly and shift away. Gabe added his own kisses too, making Sam squeal with laughter. They kept hitting the sensitive parts of his neck and face, small ticklish sensations uplifting his nerve system. Gabe blew a small raspberry on Sam’s neck, immediately making Sam shriek with laughter and squirm full force.

“Nohohoho! TihihiCKLEHEHEHES!”

Cas laughed brightly along with him, ushering the three of them into the car. Sam sat warily in the front seat, eyeing every single one of Gabriel’s movements. The oldest smirked, every once in a while, squeezing Sam’s knees. Castiel tickled Sam’s sides from behind him, enjoying the carefree laughter while also extracting revenge on Gabe. The blonde squeaked as nimble fingers brushed his neck or dug into his collarbone. When they finally reached the Shurley household, Sam darted inside, hearing the thud of footsteps after him.

Michael glanced up at Sam’s big smile and pink face and felt himself smile too. Before he could ask, Sam darted behind the couch as Gabriel tumbled in, trying to stop Castiel’s hands that were digging into his ticklish sides. Michael sighed in exasperation, feeling like he had no other choice than to help his younger sibling. He easily dominated over Castiel, wrapping an arm around the younger’s chest and using his free hand to scribble over the slightly pudgy stomach. Castiel squealed and let out loud barks of laughter, legs flailing as Gabe tried to hold them still.

“Where’s Sammy, Cas? I know you saw him!”

“I-IAHAHAHAHA! I DOHOHOHN’T KNOHOHOHOHOW!”

Sam peaked over the couch, grinning widely as the attention was finally off him. Michael gave him a wink and Sam thought that insured his safety.

He spoke too soon.

Lucifer snorted from behind the teen, easily reaching around and lifting him up. Sam yelped in shock, squirming wildly in the older boys’ arms.

“Nonono wait, wait!”

“Looking for something?” Lucifer maneuvered Sam into his arms so he was holding him more securely, before massaging the flat tummy and sides, being careful of the bruises and stitches.

Gabriel whooped loudly, motioning Lucifer to bring Sam over. The two youngest were forced on the ground together as the three older mates/siblings attacked them. Castiel had tears falling down his cheeks, face bright red with a huge smile on his face as Michael attacked his stomach and Gabriel kept a firm grip on one of his thighs. Sam was pretty much the same, face more pink than red as Gabriel used his other hand to attack Sam’s knees while Lucifer tickled Sam’s armpits. Both boys’ pleas were ignored until their laughter fell silent. Michael laid down next to Cas, a happy smile on his face as Gabriel collapsed between his two mates and Lucifer fell next to Sam, ruffling the smaller boy’s head.

Their panting breathes turned into soothing breathing as Sam fell silent, eyes drifting shut as peace washed over him. He had his protectors watching over him after all.


	12. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. I thought i updated sooner. Anyway, have a Sabriel moment!

When Sam woke up the next morning, he felt overheated and sweaty but not in the good way. He shifted himself over, pushing to the cooler side of the big king bed when warm arms pulled him further into another chest. It took a few moments to realize that the heat wasn’t coming off his skin but off one of his mates’. Sam wearily blinked up and saw ebony black hair plastered onto a pale forehead with sweat. Gabriel shifted from Sam’s other side, peeking up at his younger brother.

“Cassie, you ok?”

Cas didn’t respond yet Gabe was already out of the bed, pulling on his shorts and a t-shirt. The blonde-haired man walked out of the room, leaving Sam with his sick mate. He sat up, ignoring Castiel’s quiet protest and brushed his hand along his forehead, pushing away the wet locks.

“You have a temperature, love,” Sam cooed softly, threading his fingers through Cas’ hair. Gabe walked in with a towel and a bowl full of water, gently soaking and dabbing it along Castiel’s forehead and neck. Cas sighed in relief, stretching his body out with a content whine. Sam got out of the bed as well, arranging the pillows in a more comfortable position and pulling the blankets around their sick mate. “Should I get Michael or Lucifer?”

“Could you ask them to make soup for him?” Gabe asked, pulling off Castiel’s shirt and using the towel to cool the overheated body.

“Yeah, of course!” Sam hurried down the steps, not really caring that he was only in Castiel’s sweats and peeked into the kitchen. Lucky for him, Lucifer was already awake and sipping his coffee quietly.

“Hey Sammy,” The older male greeted kindly, looking up with a smile. “You’re not going to school like that, are you?” He teased. Sam grinned before frowning again in worry.

“I don’t think I’ll be going today.”

“Why not? Is it Crowley?” Lucifer sat up, worry etched into his features. Sam smiled as a warm feeling spread through him at the thought of being so protected.

“No, but Castiel has a temperature so I need soup!”

“Oh, baby bro is sick huh?” Lucifer rubbed his chin with a hum before giving Sam a smile. “I’ll make my special sicky soup. Works every time!”

Sam grinned back, feeling some tension leave his shoulders. At least Castiel would be looked after. He decided to wait as Lucifer made it so he could help take it up to Castiel. Michael came down a few minutes later, hair ruffled and in mid-yawn.

“Sam?” Michael blinked, taking in his attire. “You’re not going to school like that, are you?”

Sam snorted and shook his head, “That’s exactly what Lucifer said, but no, I’m not going to school today.”

“Why?”

“Castiel’s sick, brother-of-mine,” Lucifer informed, quickly kissing Michael’s lips before returning to his soup. “I’m making my special remedy.”

“Oh,” Michael hummed, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist, kissing behind the blonde’s ear. “Cas will be fine in no time then.” Michael pulled away and ruffled Sam’s hair.

“So, what are you going to do today, kid?”

“I’m gonna help Gabe take care of Cas.”

“It’s done,” Lucifer stated, pouring a steaming bowl full of vegetables and little shreds of meat. Lucifer put a few specks of  _something_  in there before handing the bowl to Sam and having Michael grab a small tray table before all three headed up the stairs. Gabriel was curled around Cas, hands running through the sweaty bangs and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. When the other’s appeared, Gabe’s shoulder’s relaxed and gently roused his sleeping sibling.

Castiel peeked up at them with blurry eyes, hands making grabby motions to his youngest mate. Sam immediately thrust the soup into Michael’s outstretched palms and bounded over, curling on Castiel’s other side so he was pressed against Sam and Gabriel. Cas whined and buried his face in Sam’s neck, breath ghosting along the younger’s collarbone.

“How are you feeling, Cas?” Sam whispered, one arm wrapping around Cas’s middle and rubbing it soothingly.

“Blegh,” Cas responded, even sticking his tongue out before pressing his cold feet along Gabe’s warm legs.

“Geez, you’re cold!” Gabe hissed, jerking his legs back. His gazes flitted back to a worried looking Michael and a calm looking Lucifer, smiling at the soup Michael was now holding. “Thanks, guys. Sammy, mind helping me sit up Cas?”

Sam immediately shifted, lifting the taller male’s weight while Gabe fixed the pillows. Castiel was whining low in his throat, sounding painful and congested. The tray was spread across his lap, the soup sat on top of it with a napkin and a spoon. Castiel looked at the soup with a distasteful expression, not exactly wanting to eat it. Sam kissed Cas’ ear softly, rubbing his arm.

“Just eat a little of it, okay? You’re gonna need your strength.”

Castiel sighed like eating was a hardship thought it probably was with the way he felt, and picked up the spoon, taking his first bite. He seemed to relax after that, eating more and more till half the bowl was gone.

“I ate, now I want cuddles,” He demanded, looking like a tired kitten. Sam giggled and threw an arm around Castiel’s waist, nose buried in his sweaty collarbone. Lucifer helped Michael clear away the bowls and trays while Gabriel tried holding both his lovers to his chest. Sam hummed in amusement and wiggled closer.

Castiel whined though he didn’t mind being in the middle of the loving sandwich.

Sam gently started rubbing Castiel’s tummy, thumb circling in soothing motions right above his belly button. Gabriel smiled, lips pressed against Castiel’s forehead while running his fingers through the messy ebony locks. The middle lover melted into a puddle of contentment despite his obvious illness and fell back into a sedated sleep.

“There isn’t much more you can do for him right now,” Michael said from the doorway of the bedroom. Sam peeked up at him as Gabriel agreed.

“The soup had medicine laced into it; he’s gonna be out for hours,” Gabe stretched, staring down fondly at his little brother.

“You guys should go out and do something,” The oldest brother suggested. Sam and Gabriel shared anxious looks, not wanting to leave Castiel by himself.

“He’ll have two certified doctors looking after him.”

“You guys aren’t certified doctors….”

“Tomato, tomahto,” Lucifer waved them off. “Seriously, he’s gonna be sleeping for a couple hours. Go out and spend some alone time together.”

Sam blushed shyly, kissing Castiel’s warm cheek and slowly getting out of the bed. Gabriel was more reluctant to leave but with a firm push from his older siblings, he was moving out the door. He gave Sam some clothes to borrow, which he quickly changed into before Gabriel led Sam to the car; pelting out of the driveway. Gabriel was tense, Sam could feel it ripple through him. He didn’t know what to do to soothe his mate.

Gabriel’s knuckles flexed white on the steering wheel as they drove to who knows where. Sam didn’t know what to say so they were left in a dark silence. A quiet sigh, however, escaped Sam as he thought about Cas. He hadn’t wanted to leave his sick mate behind and it killed him that they did. Gabriel glanced over at Sam and felt himself relax a bit.

“I’m sorry,” He said softly. Sam looked at him in surprise, eyebrows furrowed cutely.

“What for?”

“Goin’ off all broody like.”

“Ahh,” Sam hummed with a smile. “S’alright. I’m worried too. Must be harder since he’s also you’re little brother, right?”

“I’d be just as worried if it were you,” Gabriel reminded him sternly. Sam chuckled and nodded.

“Though if it were me, I don’t think you or Castiel would have been as easily persuaded.”

Gabriel snorted in agreement, “True.”

The silence they drove in became less tense and easier to breathe in. Sam looked out the window and smiled as they passed the park.

“Do you have any idea where we are going?”

“I do now,” the golden-haired man said to his younger mate. He drove with a purpose now, making a few turns before pulling up to a secluded area.

“You’re not gonna kill me, are you?”

“You and Cas watch too much of those crime shows,” He rolled his eyes. Sam shrugged in response. “This is a place I found while you and Castiel were at school. I know there is one by the park but this one is more isolated and makes me feel like it could be our place, ya know?”

Sam smiled fondly and nodded, “And what is this place?”

Gabriel moved some bushes away and it revealed a huge shimmering lake. The sun’s light reflected off the water, small waves rippling through as a soft breeze pushed it.

“Wow,” Sam gasped, kaleidoscope colored eyes gazing at it. “It’s beautiful.”

Gabriel grinned and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling them further to the lake. A second later, they were both removing their clothes, leaving them in boxers and rushed to the lake. Gabe was the first one to lunge in, splashing Sam in the process.

“It’s not that cold,” He smiled, laughing as Sam jumped in and a small wave assaulted him.

“It feels nice!” Sam agreed once he came up, bangs wet in his eyes. He shook his head, grinning at his lover. Gabriel scooped up Sam and tossed him further into the water. The boy squealed and soon the two mates let go of their worry for their other half and had fun.

After an hour, Sam had his arms around Gabriel’s neck with his head rested on the older boy’s collarbone. Gabriel snuffled his hair, pressing soft kisses to Sam’s temple. The boys then decided to get out and get warm in the car, drying off in the sun since they forgot towels. Once they were dry enough, they got dressed but Gabriel pulled Sam into the backseat of the car, wanting to spend a few minutes holding his little mate again.

Sam nuzzled into Gabe’s arms, peppering kisses on the dry skin. Gabe sighed happily, running his fingers through Sam’s hair, leaning up and kissing the kids’ cheek. Sam blushed prettily, looking up at Gabe. The older leaned down and softly placed a gentle kiss on those pink petal virgin lips. Sam gasped before hesitantly pressing his lips back against Gabriel’s since he didn’t actually know how to kiss. Gabriel smiled a bit at the pure innocence of Sam and slowly guided him so Sam could kiss back properly. Sam got the hang of it fairly quickly, loving the taste of his mate. It didn’t get dirty; the kiss stayed nice and sweet with a small tug on Sam’s bottom lip as they pulled apart.

“We…We should– “, Gabriel started, heart thumping rapidly and eyes lidded with love.

“Can I go back home with you?” Sam asked, warm breath on Gabe’s cheek.

“Don’t you have to tell your dad?” Gabriel hated the man but he didn’t want his lover getting into any more trouble.

“I don’t care what he says, I don’t want to go back home.”

Gabriel nodded, placing another soft kiss on Sam’s lips.

“Let’s go home to Cas then.”

Sam smiled and nodded, crawling into the passenger’s side of the car. Gabe scurried after in the driver’s side and turned the car around and heading back home. Sam was smiling too himself the whole time, cheeks flushed pink as the kiss replayed over and over in his head. It was like magic. Sam had never kissed anyone before and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Gabriel beamed at the blissed-out look on Sam’s face, feeling proud that he gave his mate one of his firsts.

They pulled up to the house, hands clasped together. When they walked in, they saw Lucifer making a late lunch since it was only 2 in the afternoon. Michael walked down the stairs, smiling as he saw Gabriel and Sam.

“Honey, the boys are back,” He said in a teasing tone. Lucifer waved at them with a grin.

“You guys hungry?”

“Yep!” Sam grinned, licking his lips as the delicious smell assaulted his nose.

“Why don’t you head up and see Cassie and we’ll bring you lunch?”

Gabriel and Sam nodded, pounding up the stairs, desperate to see their third mate. Castiel was still in bed, eyes shut. He didn’t look as feverish as before and his breathing sounded smoother but it was obvious he wasn’t better yet. Sam lightly got into the bed, pressing his face into Castiel’s neck. The slightly older boy moaned in his unconscious state and cuddled into Sam happily.

Gabriel kicked off his shoes and joined them on Castiel’s other side. His arm wrapped around Cas’ waist and rubbed his sternum to soothe his little brother. It only took a couple minutes later when Lucifer and Michael came back up with two plates in their hands. It was just a sandwich with some chips but Lucifer was the best chef ever so Sam knew it was something extraordinary. They gave the two grateful looks and ate while watching over Castiel.

When they finished, they put their plates down and curled up on the bed, falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is about Dean so stay tuned!


	13. Regarding Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late, I'm having to write the chapters now since before, the chapters were pre-written :/

Dean had been busy for the last year or so. He was juggling two jobs while also taking care of his girlfriend who was pregnant and just had a baby. Little Ben truly was the light of Dean’s life now. He spent day and night making sure his family was okay and well supported that he completely forgot about his baby brother. Technically, it wasn’t Dean’s fault; taking care of a baby was a lot of work and being a big brother just kinda slipped his mind.

Dean was sitting on the couch, baby Ben on his chest. He was flipping through his phone, setting the next check-up appointment for his sweet child. Lisa messaged him, reminding Dean he needed to get milk, eggs, and something for dinner. Dean sighed, having just wanted to spend time with his baby. He exited Lisa’s message before pausing, seeing Sam’s name a couple places down.

Dean stared at his little brother’s name, trying to remember when he last spoke to Sam. It took a few seconds for Dean to realize he hadn’t had any form of communication with his baby brother since Dean left and the feeling of dread pooled in his stomach.

“Shit!” Dean yelped to himself. Ben looked up at his Daddy, disgruntled from the loud noise. Dean pecked his head and dialed Sam’s number, praying that his brother would answer.

He didn’t.

Dean frowned deeply and called again, relaxing as the call was connected.

“What?” A sleepy voice asked, sheets rustling as he tried to keep his voice low.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, guilt in his voice.

“Who—Dean?” Sam’s voice was a little more awake. Before the older brother could sprout apologies, another voice from Sam’s side of the call started talking.

“Sam, what’re you doing up?” It was a gruff, sleepy voice. “Who’s on the phone?”

“S’nothing, go back to sleep.”

There was more rustling when Dean heard Sam yelp and a loud thud as the phone dropped to the floor. Three voices total were now mixed together along with the sound of wrestling grunts and squeals. Dean felt his worry spike, wondering if John had sold Sam’s out to some  _friends_  of his. Dean really was the worst big brother. He freaking forgot about his abused baby brother who was now probably being used by perverts that hurt him and touch him and–

“Who is this?” Another sleepy voice asked. It sounded congested and annoyed.

“If you touch my brother, I’ll going to kill you,” Dean growled, holding Ben tightly to his chest.

The man paused, “Dean?” It sounded even more annoyed then Sam did.

“How do you know my name?”

“Despite the fact Sam just said it?” The voice gave Dean the idea that the man didn’t think he was very smart. “Sam talked about you a lot.”

“Talked?”

“Yeah, you know. Before he realized you abandoned him and all that.”

Dean felt the guilt pound in his chest, just as anger pooled into his belly. What right did this stranger have to tell Dean these things? He didn’t have a right!

“Now, wait just a fucking—“

There was another mild scramble as someone else took the phone. He heard a different voice mutter about stupid people waking him up from a pleasant dream when the phone call ended. Dean stared at his phone, wondering what the hell Sam had gotten himself into. Ben fussed on Dean’s chest, little eyes screwing up as tears filled them. Dean gently shushed his son, rubbing his back. He dialed another number.

“Lisa, babe? We need to talk. It’s about Sammy.”

**\---**

Sam, currently, was in shock. Gabriel had hung up on Dean and was currently putting Sam’s phone back on the table.

“You just hung up on Dean…”

“Yep, what of it?”

Sam just shakes his head a bit as he realized he wasn’t upset. In the past, he probably would have gotten pretty pissed but now? Sam didn’t care. He had his mates and a new family that actually care about him. So, he didn’t care that Dean  _finally_  called him, he didn’t need his big brother anymore. Sam was freaking happy for once.

Gabriel snorted as Sam shrugged and palmed Castiel’s forehead worriedly. His fever had gone down but it wasn’t gone completely. Cas snuggled into Sam’s stomach, holding onto his little mate as he mumbled sleepily and faded back into the dream realm. Sam scooted till he was laying back down and held Cas, running his fingers through the silky ebony hair. Gabriel watched them, a look on his face that was full of love and adoration, it made Sam blush darkly.

Gabriel leaned over and placed a small kiss on the youngest’s lips, relishing in the surprised gasp and happy sigh as Sam leaned into it. Castiel made a disgruntled noise, making the two pull away but their middle lover was still sleeping.

“He’s still a cockblock, even when sleeping,” Gabriel sighed fondly.

Sam blushed darker and buried his nose back into Castiel’s hair. He quickly found himself falling asleep too, Gabe holding them both, following right after Sam.

The next time Sam woke up, it was to Lucifer gently shaking his shoulder. The older boy had a soft smile on his lips.

“Sleep well?”

Sam nodded, yawning, “Why’d you wake me?”

“Just checking to make sure you weren’t going to school.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s around 11 A.M.,” Lucifer shrugged unapologetically. Sam gaped in surprise before huffing and curling back into the warmth.

“Castiel is still sick, I’m not leaving his side,” Sam said, just as Cas turned and spooned his from behind. His cheeks flushed red as Cas sloppily kissed them, nuzzling into the crook of Sam’s neck.

“Yes, I don’t believe you are going anywhere,” Lucifer snorted in amusement. “Are you hungry?”

“No, but Cas will need something to eat.”

“Alright, we still have some leftover soup if that’s okay?”

“It’s perfect,” Sam smiled. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, little brother,” Lucifer winked, walking out of the room and closing the door, filling it with cool darkness.

Sam smiled before the words processed into his head and warmth filled him. Lucifer thought of him as a little brother! That meant Michael probably felt the same! It made Sam feel extremely happy that he found a new closeness with someone who could be his brother. It was only a few minutes later when Michael came up, carrying a bowl of soup.

Sam gently turned in Castiel’s arms, rubbing his mate’s side.  
“Cassie, come on.”

Castiel groaned, pressing his forehead against Sam’s, sleepily, “I don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry, but you need to eat something.”

It was another small struggle but with Gabriel’s help, they got Cas settled and eating the soup despite the pout on his pink lips. Sam giggled at how childish the whole thing was but kept his arm around Cas to support him. In reward, he got a kiss on the head. It made Sam preen with happiness whenever his lovers gave him special affection.

Castiel finished his bowl of soup and promptly fell back asleep. Gabriel and Sam, however, were now wide awake. They played rock-paper-scissors and other hand games to pass the time since Castiel managed to wind his arms around the two tightly.

Michael and Lucifer came up an hour later, having finished their assignments for college and wanting to check on their boys. Castiel was drooling on the pillows while Sam and Gabe were bored out of their minds but they didn’t dare move. Lucifer had an idea and ran back downstairs, only to come back up with a deck of cards.

“Hey Sammy, you ever played poker before?”

Sam smirked. His father taught Sam and Dean all about gambling and that included poker.

“I’m gonna whoop your butt!”

“Big talk for a little shrimp,” Lucifer teased, setting up the game on the bed with makeshift money and other things. Lucifer even had a dealer hat and they started.

As Sam predicted, the oldest of the Shurley brothers were very talented in gambling, but Sam was the victor three times in a row.

“Damn, kid. You have skills,” Michael said, impressed at the younger kid.

“Thanks,” Sam smiled shyly. “My dad and Dean taught me.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the mention of their names but relaxed as a new game of Go Fish started. It was a half an hour later when Castiel woke up, just as Michael won. They deal him in and played again. They also played Bullshit, Old Maid, Crazy 8’s and a few other games to pass the time.

Lucifer even taught Sam a few magic tricks to do with cards. It was worth it to see the childlike excitement coming from their new youngest family member. Sam had easily wormed his way into all of their hearts, even Raphael who had gone off a few weeks ago to a University in San Antonio, Texas.

Sam had grown since staying with the Shurley’s and not just in height (which was true, he has shot up an inch or so), but in personal growth. He is so much more open now and gave himself fully to his mates. Sam told them what bothered him and kept him up at night. Sam tells Gabriel and Castiel about his nightmares and what they are about.

He’s trusting them with his whole being.

It’s the biggest thing he’s ever done and Sam knows they won’t shove it back into his face. Sam knows he can trust all of them with all his heart. Hell, he even got to calling Lucifer and Michael their nicknames and most of the time they call him Sammy.

Normally, Sam hated that name but it made him feel connected to his loved ones so he let them call him that girly name. It was better than Samantha; a name Dean used to tease him with.

Sam looked at the group he was in—Lucifer across from Sam on the bed with Michael leaning against his mate, then Gabriel, Cas and himself on the headboard—and felt unreasonably happy. Because, this? This is what home really feels like.


	14. Remeeting John

Dean was happy to have Lisa’s support, the woman having heard of Sam a few times. She was willing to go with him to find Sam and take him in for a bit. The couple decided to leave Ben with Lisa’s parents while they confronted John, not wanting the older man near Dean’s son. It took three hours to get back home, much to Dean’s displeasure. He never realized that in his plan of distancing himself from John, he was also pushing himself away from Sam.

They arrived at John’s house, finally, and Dean hurriedly ran up the small steps to get to the door. Lisa quietly waited behind him, rubbing his back to show support. It took a few minutes but John answered the door, looking a bit healthier than when Dean was a child.

“Dean?” John asked surprised, gazing at his oldest with his soulmate.

“John,” Dean nodded, peering behind him in search for Sam. “Where’s Sammy?”

“Come inside,” John said warily. To be honest, John missed his youngest so much it felt like he lost a limb without him. Sam always pushed John to the brink but in the end, he managed to make John feel human. 

“Dad, where’s Sammy,” Dean demanded again as he and Lisa sat on the couch. John sat in his armchair, resisting the urge to smack his child for his tone.

“I dunno.”

“What?” Dean growled, eyes narrowing.

“I said I dunno. He hasn’t been home in a few days. Got a call from the school, they said he’s been skipping his classes too.”

“So…he ran away?” Dean swallowed thickly, the feeling of helplessness and being too late starting to overwhelm him.

“I guess.”

Dean felt like the world around him collapsed. His little brother wasn’t here. Sammy wasn’t here. Where the fuck was he? Who were those two men? Was Sam prostituting himself out for cash? The thoughts made Dean’s stomach churn and chest tighten with guilt and anger.

“What the fuck did you do to him?”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” John snapped, beady eyes glaring at Dean. “I’m still your father and his!”

“You’ve never been his father! I was the one who raised Sam, ME! Not you! What the fuck did you do to my little brother?” Dean snapped, standing and towering over John.

“I didn’t do anything to ‘your kid’. He went to school one day and never came back!”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, stress making him tug on the blonde strands. For the first time, he didn’t know where Sam was. They had basically lived in each other’s back pockets till Dean left. Dean sighed, looking to Lisa for some reassurance or advice. The woman just gave a sad tentative smile.

While Lisa was his soulmate, Dean knew she felt a bit threatened in the beginning by Sam’s place at Dean’s side. He also knew that no matter how much she didn’t like “sharing” Dean, she wouldn’t leave a child to suffer at an abusive hand.

“I should call the cops on you,” Dean growled to John. “Hell, I should’ve done it the moment I walked out of here but I didn’t cause I didn’t want Sam in the system!”

“Then you up and forgot you even had a little brother,” John sneered at his oldest. “All because you wanted to get away from me.”

Dean stared at John with disgust, hate pooling in his belly. What Dean didn’t know was that John has been worried about Sam for the past few days he’s been missing. So worried, he hasn’t even had the time to think about drinking his alcohol. John sighed and rubbed his mouth, looking around the room.

“The best thing we can do right now is wait to see if he comes back.”

Dean grimaced, hadn’t wanted to stay closer to his father than he needed too. For Sam, however, he’d stay as long as he needed.

**\----**

Staring at the clock on the bedside table, Sam sighed once he realized he really needed to head home. That call from Dean gave Sam all the warning he needed to know his big brother was gonna be on his way and as angry as he is at Dean, Sam didn’t want his brother near John if he could help it. 

Gabriel and Castiel shared a look, having figured what Sam was thinking.

“Do you have to go?” Castiel asked, playing with the bedsheets.

Sam smiled softly and curled up as close as he could to Cas, kissing his jaw, “I need to go home. I need to check on my dad. Dean is probably there already too.”

Gabriel grumbled, not wanting Sam near John or Dean. Sam intertwined his fingers with Gabriel’s, hoping to comfort the older man.

“It’ll be okay.”

To be honest, Sam didn’t want to leave either. His eyes gaze upon the sleeping figures of Michael and Lucifer, the two having exhausted themselves after taking care of Cas, Gabriel, and Sam. He didn’t want to leave his perfect little pack he’s made. Hell, Sam even got close to Chuck when he saw the man. He was more of a father figure than John was and actually gave Sam advice in the rare moments they had time alone together.

Besides, Chuck also gave Sam embarrassing baby pictures of all his kids, including Raphael.

Sam sighed again, getting up and gathering all the things he’s scattered around the room. It made Gabriel wince. For him, seeing Sam’s stuff everywhere made it feel like he was going to stay permanently. But, Sam was gathering it all up which meant Sam was leaving again; back into the dreaded place of Sam’s abuse and nightmares.

“I’ll drive you,” Gabriel said softly, standing up and getting jeans on.

“I want to go to,” Cas mumbled but Sam gently tried pushing him back down on the bed.

“I know you feel better but you are still recovering. I want you to get some sleep, okay?”

“I’ve been sleeping for days!”

“And you’re already getting better,” Sam chuckled, kissing Castiel’s nose. “I just want you healthy, Cassie.”

Castiel sighed and flopped back onto the bed dramatically. Gabriel and Sam snorted with amusement, smothering their sick soulmate with kisses before heading downstairs. Chuck glanced up from where he was drinking tea, eyeing Sam’s bags and Gabriel’s displeased expression.

“I take it you’re leaving,” Chuck mused.

“Yes, sir.”

The older man nodded and sighed, “You’re always welcome here, whenever you need a home, Sam.”

Sam smiled gratefully, “Thank you, sir.”

Chuck nodded, eyes looking at Sam before falling to Gabriel, “Take him home.” And he nodded to the door.

Gabriel bristled with the request but did as he was asked, wrapping his arm firmly around Sam’s waist. Sam glanced up and frowned at the blatant worry on Gabriel’s face. 

“Hey, Gabe…I’ll be fine. Best Case Scenario is that Dean’s there so my dad can’t do much.”

“I would consider that worst-case scenario, Sammy.”

Sam blinked, surprised and a bit worried until Gabriel corrected.

“I’m glad he wouldn’t touch you, Heaven knows how happy that makes me. But, he shouldn’t have been touching you in the first place. And Dean never should’ve forgotten about you. He better have a fucking good excuse to leave his little brother to an abusive prick.”

Sam winced and looked down, silently agreeing with Gabriel. He wanted to know Dean’s excuse. What made his brother forget about him? Lisa seemed nice if not a bit possessive when Dean talked about her. Did she keep Dean from him? Force them apart? That’s what Sam hoped; he hoped it wasn’t Dean’s decision to completely forget about him. Sam didn’t know if he could bear it.

Gabriel sighed, seeing he stressed out his mate. “Sammy, I’m sorry. I just don’t trust these people.”

“To be honest…me neither,” Sam admitted weakly. “But, I was bound to have to come back home sooner or later.”

Gabriel grumbled and nodded, ushering Sam into the car and driving toward the Winchester home. The silence in the car was tense, making Sam fiddle with his sleeves and jacket. The radio wasn’t even on, something all three mates usually loved bickering about. Sam sighed, turning to Gabriel and nuzzling his arm.

 Gabe glanced at Sam and sighed, kissing his head.

“If anything happens, Sammy, if you are even the slightest bit uncomfortable. You call me, understand?” 

Sam smiled softly and nodded, “Of course I will, Gabe. But, what’s this really about? I know it’s not just because of me going home.”

Gabriel was silent for a few seconds before answering, “I’m just…worried that all the progress we made…it’ll all be for nothing when you walk back in that house. You’ll instinctively close your bond and I don’t think me and Cassie can handle it.”

Sam’s heart broke for Gabriel, reminding him that while Sam was still trying to get through his abuse, Gabriel and Castiel had their own trauma they needed to get through. He hurt them for years without realizing it and they were still coming to terms that Sam wanted them. Gabriel thought that Castiel and himself weren’t wanted by Sam at one point and it put a dent in his trust. Sam was working with them to get through this fear but it takes time.

“Hey,” Sam soothed him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I don’t want you to apologize. We know you did what you had to do, Sammy.”

“Still…I should never have shut you guys out.”

“We know now,” Gabriel smiled softly at his smallest mate. “And we know you won't do it again.”

“I won't!” Sam promised fiercely. “I won't ever close the bond again.”

Gabriel nodded, already knowing this. Sam made a promise after all; he doesn’t break his promises. Gabriel sighed and pulled up to the Winchester’s house, parking next to a black Chevy Impala. Sam’s heart swelled at the familiar car and license plate. He got out of Gabe’s car and gently traced the frame of his brother’s Baby. 

“Only nice thing I’ll say about your brother is that he has good taste in cars,” Gabriel grumbled.

Sam snorted in amusement and nodded, patting Baby in greeting. Peering through the window of the backseat, Sam could see the little green army man he’d shoved in the pocket in what seemed like a lifetime ago.  

“She was my second home,” Sam admitted. “Dad, Dean and my mom loved this car. We’d always go places in her. Dean told me Dad proposed to my mom in this car.”

Gabriel smiled fondly.

“I’m happy Dean kept her. I woulda slapped him if he sold her.”

“Can I still slap him?” Gabriel asked hopefully.

Sam giggled and shook his head, stepping to the driver’s side of Gabriel’s car and hugging him tightly. Gabriel easily wrapped his arms tightly around Sam’s thin waist, kissing his head. Their graces swirled together, Castiel’s own poking them enviously. Sam snickered and kissed Gabriel.

“I have to go inside.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I do. I’ve been away too long.”

“You mean you’ve been safe too long.”

Sam sighed and cupped Gabriel’s cheeks, “C’mon babe. I’ll be fine.”

Gabriel blushed, that being the first time Sam’s ever called him babe or anything other than Gabriel/Gabe. Sam grinned fondly and kissed his nose, pulling away from his mate. Gabriel immediately missed the body heat and watched Sam walk to his front door. He slid into his car, pulling out of the Winchester driveway when Sam turned and waved at him, opening his door. Gabriel waved back and drove off.

Sam sighed, turning back and getting into the house. He was suddenly lifted and Sam flinched, expecting a hit but only receiving a squeezing hug.

“Sam!” Dean’s rough voice growled in relief in his ear.

“…Dean…”

“Where the hell have you been? You’ve been missing for days!”

“Dad noticed?” Sam asked surprised.

“You’re lucky he didn’t call the police!”

Sam gave Dean a raised eyebrow in disbelief. Dean sighed and corrected himself, “You’re lucky I didn’t call the police. I was worried sick.”

“Really? I didn’t notice.” 

Sam pushed away from Dean and walked into the living room, giving a small smile to his father. John looked relieved to see Sam, not angry like the younger Winchester expected.

“Sammy, don’t be like that.”

“Don’t be like what?” Sam snapped, turning back to Dean. “Don’t be disappointed my big brother broke his promise?”

“I didn’t break it!” Dean snapped back, “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“Too little, too late.”

Dean jerked like he’d been slapped, eyes filled with hurt. Before he could respond, his eyes caught sight on some of the bruises that had healed healthily on Sam’s skin.

“What happened?”

“What do you think happened?” Sam snorted. “I got into a fight with a bully at my school, alright? I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine to me, Sammy.”

“Well, I’m not your concern anymore, Dean.”

Sam walked toward the stairs and headed to his room.

“You’re my little brother! You’ll always be my concern!”

“Than next time, you should answer your fucking phone,” Sam said darkly, glaring back at his brother. Dean’s eyes widened and Sam finally entered his room, slamming and locking the door.


	15. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sorta combined chapters 15 and 16 so the chapter count may change. Sorry i have been gone for so long! Summer just started so i had time to write!! I haven't abandoned this and i already started and completed another book i will post after this book is done!!! Anyway, here's the chapter

Sam honestly didn’t want to get up the next morning. His back ached from his restless nights sleep and he just wanted to stay in his cocoon of blankets and warmth. But, he also wanted to see Cas. He knew his own lovers hadn’t gotten good sleep—part of the reason why he didn’t get sleep either as their graces were unusually active. Sam lazily got dressed, checking on his side and smiling when it was clear of infection or pink puffiness. He walked downstairs, starting in surprise when he saw Lisa making coffee. She glanced at him and gave a small smile.

“Morning, Sam.”

“Morning,” He answered a second later, hesitantly walking to the toaster which was right next to the coffee machine.

“Did you sleep okay?” She asked, putting milk in the warm, bitter liquid.

“Um, not really but I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Sam glanced at her, seeing the nervous tick in her fingers as she watched him. Lisa seemed anxious about something and Sam assumed she wanted to get back to her life with Dean _away_ from this dreaded house.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry. Dean should want to leave soon so…”

“Sam,” Lisa sighed, putting her mug down. “That’s not why I asked.”

“Then why did you ask? You never cared about me before,” He pointed out, popping a bagel into the toaster and getting the cream cheese out.

“I was a child,” Lisa frowned at him. “I was selfish and self-centered and only cared about myself. But, then I found Dean and he wouldn’t shut up about how amazing his little brother was. I got to know you through Dean and I love you just like he does.”

“Why didn’t either of you call me then? Why didn’t you come save me?”

“I…We were so happy to get away and start a life….we just-“

“Forgot?” Sam finished for her, obviously not amused. “Look what good that did.”

Lisa winced and looked down into her mug with shame.

Sam scoffed and got his toasted bagel and spread a nice layer of Strawberry Cream Cheese on it before hoisting his backpack on his shoulder and walking to the door.

Dean just happened to be walking down the stairs, clothes ruffled and hair a mess. His eyes lit up when he saw Sam. “Hey Sammy, do you need a—”

Sam opened the front door and closed it on Dean’s face before he could finish the sentence.

“—ride…” Dean sighed, walking over to Lisa and kissing her cheek in greeting.

Lisa smiled lightly at Dean before the two of them watched Sam head down the porch steps. Suddenly, a smooth looking Camaro drove up to Sam and one guy with blonde hair jumped out of the car, scooping Sam into a hug.

Sam yelped as Gabriel squeezed the life out of him. He flailed, trying to save his falling breakfast when Gabe pushed his youngest mate in the back seat of the car and ran back to the front, driving away from the house.

Dean frowned deeply, body tense. Lisa looked up at him worriedly, wondering what they should do.

“Hey Lis, did you get the license plate?”

Sam glowered at a smug Gabriel and giggling Castiel as they headed to school.

“That so wasn’t cool!” He whined, taking an angry bite out of his bagel.

“Sorry,” Castiel chuckled, turning to face Sam with a bright grin.

“Somebody’s feeling better,” Sam grumbled when suddenly Castiel kissed him. It was the first kiss either had with one another.

“Mmm Strawberry,” Cas winked before turning back to face the front.

Sam’s face was flaming red and Gabriel high fived his little brother with a grin.

“That’s ma boy.”

“You guys are jerks,” Sam sighed, finishing his food. They arrived at the school a short time later, Gabriel trying to keep them locked in –Sam had a bit of déjà vu—but they managed to escape the confining car.

Sam had an odd day, he realized. He knew something was gonna happen but he couldn’t decipher if it was a good or bad thing.

Turned out it was a pretty bad thing.

In the middle of his science class, Sam was called out to the office. He didn’t know what he did wrong but went willingly, slightly worried. A police officer was there along with a lady in a black suit.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked timidly. There was no way they knew about his dad. No, that couldn’t be it.

“Sam, we got a worried call from your brother, Dean,” The woman said softly as if that would calm Sam down. Instead, it made him tense up more.

“About?”

“We need you to come to the station. He’s concerned about your safety.”

“My safety?” Sam asked in disbelief as he was ushered out by the policeman. Noise at the end of the hallway made Sam’s eyes widen as Castiel was being pushed out the school doors, hands in cuffs. “H-Hey! Whats going on? Why are you taking Cas?”

“It’s okay, Sam. You’re safe.”

“C-Cas!” Sam yelped, trying to get to his mate and figure out what the hell was going on.

The senior only caught a glimpse of Sam before the doors slammed shut.

“Where is he going?” Sam demanded, glaring harshly at the firm hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. “Cas hasn’t done anything wrong! What the fuck did Dean say to you?!”

“We’ll explain at the station,” The woman said again before turning to the officer. “Let’s get a move on. The other one is already there.”

“Who…Gabriel? Why are you taking them?!”

The woman and Policeman didn’t offer any answers, only ushered him to a slick black car. Sam could see Cas in the back of the other police vehicle and ached to be with his mate.

“You can’t do this! They didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You may think that Sam but we are only trying to protect you,” The woman cooed. Sam scoffed angrily and pressed his hands against the window as they passed the police car Cas occupied. Cas saw Sam and his blue eyes filled with concern, also pressing against the window.

The ride to the police station was tense as Sam refused to speak or acknowledge the people inside the car with him. He was hurt and angry and confused and _pissed_ at Dean. Sam didn’t know what his brother said but knew he was the reason everyone was headed to the station. Sam was put in the waiting room once they arrived and he awkwardly fiddled with his hands.

Cas was brought in five minutes later, struggling slightly against the cuffs that dug into his wrists.

“Cas!” Sam called, getting up.

“Sam,” His mate said in relief, grunting as the officer tried pushing them away.

“Don’t touch me!” Sam snapped, rushing to Cas and forcing the man away. He cupped Castiel’s cheek and looked him over. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I have no idea,” Cas sighed, leaning into Sam’s touch. “All I know is that Gabriel is here too.”

“Gabe?” Sam’s eyes flashed with worry and he glared at the woman angrily. “What is your plan? What’s going on?”

She sighed and shooed Castiel’s guard, making the man drag Cas into a different room despite Sam’s protests.

“Sam. Your brother called us and told us about you being missing. He heard voices when you finally answered the phone. You weren’t allowed to talk to him and when you came home, you avoided him. He was even more concerned as strangers took you to school and _touched_ you.”

Sam gaped at the woman, eyes narrowing as rage consumed him. “I wasn’t _missing!_ ”

“That’s a lie. You were gone for days,” Dean’s voice said from where the door to the station opened. Dean rushed to Sam and cupped his cheeks much like what Sam did to Cas. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you right?”

Sam pushed Dean away angrily, “You _asshole!_ What the hell did you do?!”

“I was worried, Sam! You’re not talking to me, I don’t know what’s going on with you anymore and it's freaking me out!” Dean snapped back.

“You told them I was taken by strange men!”

“You were! I have no idea who those men are and they sure as hell _shouldn’t_ be hanging around with a _high school freshman!_ ” Dean growled, face turning a slight shade of red. Lisa and John, who Sam just noticed were hanging behind Dean, watched them warily.

“I wasn’t missing. I didn’t want to speak to you because I am _pissed_ at you!” Sam yelled back. “You never gave a shit about me! You left me with him!” He pointed to their father, tears welling in his eyes before looking back at Dean. “And when I finally find something to make me happy, you try taking that away too!”

“Sam—”

“Sam!” Three familiar voices yelled, rushing past Sam’s family and engulfing him in a hug. The Shurley family checked him over before asking about Cas and Gabriel.

“Who are they?” Dean asked, disbelief in his eyes.

“They’re my family,” Sam said firmly. He turned to the officers and woman, continuing. “Those two you have locked up back there are my soulmates. I bare their mark and they have mine.”

Dean, John and Lisa’s bodies tensed, Dean’s being the most surprised. “What?”

“Yeah, dumbass. You honestly think I would get together with someone who _wasn’t_ my soulmate?” Sam growled, taking off his shirt and exposing all his bruises and scars along with the beautifully written names along his hip and chest. “They are _mine_ and I’m not going to let you take them from me!”

The woman eyed Sam’s body with a frown, motioning for the officers to retrieve the two men in the holding cells. “How’d you get those bruises, Sam?”

“Most of them are from when some bully whooped my ass,” He shrugged, not ashamed to admit it. “Luce and Micha healed me.” Sam nodded to the oldest Shurley boys.

“And the rest of them?”

Sam hesitated, having not wanted to expose his father. The man was hateful and vicious but he was still Sam’s father.

John, however, didn’t give Sam much of a choice. He walked forward and sighed. “They’re from me.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “Dad—”

“No, it’s been going on for too long,” John snapped, looking the woman dead in the eye. “I have a drinking problem. Have since my wife passed. I’m not making excuses, I’m stating facts. I put most of them bruises on my boys then I care to say.”

“You care enough to admit it, however,” The woman said sternly. “Yes?”

“Yes,” John nodded.

Sam and Dean watched in shock as their father was taken to the holding cell. Sam wanted to say something, anything, but all he could feel besides guilt was a wave of relief. He wouldn’t have to worry about John, not anymore. Sam still loved his dad but the pain would no longer be in the equation. Still, it felt like the air had been sucked out of Sam, making it harder to breathe. His father was  _gone._ Sam wasn't going to see him again, probably ever. It made the teen swallow thickly, a shaky sigh escaping him.

“Sam!” Gabriel’s worried voice yelled, forcing the stolen air back into Sam's lungs. He scooped the boy up in his arms and Sam yelped, clinging to Gabriel, burying his face in his oldest mate's neck.

“You’re okay?” He asked softly. Gabe nodded and put his jacket around Sam’s shoulders.

“I’m kinda a badass now, right?” Gabriel asked, trying to lighten up the mood. “I mean, I was in jail.”

“You were in a holding cell,” Cas rolled his eyes, appearing beside them. Sam sighed in relief, pulling Cas into their hug.

“Fuck…don’t ever do that again, understand? What would I have done if something happened to you?”

“Woah….You’re scary for a little guy.”

“Gabe!"

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” The woman said apologetically. “But, we have to talk about finding Sam a stable home. He is underage and can't live on his own.”

“That’s covered,” Dean said suddenly. Sam had forgotten he was even there. “I’ve been trying to get guardianship of Sam for a while.”

“I don’t want you as a guardian,” Sam said, eyes furrowed in disbelief. “No way.”

“Sammy,” Dean looked like a wounded puppy.

“No! You left me! You forgot about me! I don’t want you to be my guardian.”

“We have space,” Chuck spoke up, placing a calming hand on Sam’s shoulder who immediately stilled at the touch. “And Sam will be able to stay with his mates. He can live with them on principle.”

“He’s fourteen years old!” Dean disputed.

“But it's his legal right that once a person finds their soulmate, if manageable, they can live together. Well, with these circumstances it _is_ manageable that Sam can stay with Castiel and Gabriel,” Michael said, looking over Dean with interest.

“It’s Sam’s choice altogether,” Lucifer added, not one to be excluded.

“Sam,” The woman said gently. “Would you like to stay with your brother or your mates?”

“If its all the same to you,” Sam started. “I wanna be with Cas and Gabe. And Luce and Micha and Chuck and Raph. They are my family and have taken care of me when my own family didn’t.”

“It’s settled, I’ll get the documents,” She smiled softly at Sam and left.

Dean had a heartbroken look on his face, Lisa trying to comfort him.

“Sammy,” He said brokenly. Sam flinched and turned to his brother, hating that sound in Dean’s tone. “Sammy I’m so sorry but please. Please come home with me. That was our plan. Our future. You and me against the world, remember?”

“But it’s not just you and me, Dean,” Sam pointed out. “You have Lisa too and I have these guys. We made that promise when we were kids and I was stupid to keep believing in a fairytale.”

“Sam, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t…believe in you…anymore. I don’t.”

Sam frowned as Dean looked so completely lost and hurt. That was never his intention. He never wanted to purposefully hurt his brother, he just needed Dean to see the pain he went through.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. He couldn’t find them and it _hurt._ Luckily, he was saved by the woman who brought back the guardian papers to Chuck who quickly signed them. Sam was ushered out of the station, his eyes never leaving his brother’s broken form.

The ride home was silent too, Sam couldn’t even find a way to say he was grateful. Some part of his said this was a mistake, his place was with Dean. But, his heart ached to be with Gabriel and Cas. They got to the house, unsurprisingly Sam’s mates dragged him to their room and laid him in the middle of their big bed. It was when Cas and Gabriel settled beside him, holding him close and comfortingly that he finally let go.

Heartbroken sobs escaped his small frame, his shoulders shaking from the force of his cries. He had just lost his brother and father all in one day. Gabriel and Cas tried soothing him but Sam didn’t think anything would ever stop the fire ache in his soul.


End file.
